It's Not That Simple
by shiroucchi
Summary: diusia 19tahun Haruno Sakura si dokter genius mendapat tawaran sebagai guru biologi di konoha high. Menjalani kehidupan 2 profesi, menghadapi murid-murid yg tak menganggapnya guru. Bertemu kembali dgn saudara kandungnya, dan juga masa lalu kelam dibalik kecerdasannya. MultiSaku. R&R please.


.

.

.

DISCLIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

.

.

.

THIS FIC ORIGINALY MINE

.

.

.

IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE

.

.

.

SAKURA P.O.V

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Haruno adalah nama keluarga ibuku. Umurku 19 tahun, ketika umurku 5 tahun kedua orang tuaku bercerai. Ibuku membawaku pergi dari rumah itu, membuatku terpisah dengan saudara-saudaraku. Aku yang memiliki mata emerald dan rambut soft pink ini, menghabiskan 12 tahun penuh bersama ibuku di Amerika. 2 tahun lalu, ibuku meninggal dunia, tepat setelah 1 tahun perayaanku meraih gelar dokterku. Kalian bingung? Ya, aku genius. Aku mendapatkan gelar dokterku ketika umur 16 tahun di Cambrigde University. Dan setelah kematian ibuku, aku kembali ke Jepang. Ketempat asalku. Aku tinggal disebuah apartemen mewah dengan fasilitas yang lengkap yang sudah 2 tahun ini kutempati. Aku bekerja di sebuah Rumah Sakit besar di kota Tokyo ini.

Sejak kembali kesini aku bertemu Temari, kakak kandungku. Beda umurku dan Temari 2 tahun. Temari berumur 7 tahun ketika orang tua kami bercerai. Masih ada 2 saudara kandungku lagi. Kankurou yang sekarang usianya 17 tahun dan Gaara yang usianya sekarang menginjak 15 tahun. Aku hanya bertemu dengan Temari, dan dengan mulutnya yang bawel Temari menceritakan ini-itu tentang kedua adik kami dan betapa senangnya dia bisa kembali berjumpa denganku. Temari sekarang masih kuliah keperawatan semester akhir. Temari membawakanku album dan membuatku mengenal kedua adikku yang tak pernah kujumpai 14 tahun lamanya. Gaara… dia memiliki warna mata yang sama denganku. Warna merah pada rambutnya mengingatkanku dengan ibu. Oh, ya, ibu ku memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan mata onxy, ayahku memiliki rambut blonde dengan green eyes.

Bicara soal ayah, Temari bilang ayah jarang sekali pulang ke rumah dan terus sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di London. Terkadang pulang setahun sekali malah pernah sampai 2 tahun berturut-turut tidak pulang. Mereka hanya ditinggal dengan rumah besar dan para maid yang siap melayani mereka 24 jam. Kankurou paling hobby untuk mengerjai para maid baru di rumah itu, kata Temari.

Temari, hampir setiap harinya bertemu denganku karena dia sedang magang di rumah sakit yang sama denganku, kalau libur, Temari selalu mengajakku untuk shopping dengannya. Aku yang sebenarnya lelah hanya bisa menuruti kemauan kakakku yang super aktif itu. Temari selalu berkata bahwa sudah saatnya dia dan aku menebus waktu yang terhilang diantara kami. Sering sekali Temari menyuruhku untuk menemui Kankurou dan Gaara lalu kembali mengenal mereka selayaknya keluarga, tapi aku menolak. Rasanya risih. Walaupun dalam tubuh kami terdapat gen yang sama, tapi tetap saja bagiku mereka hanya orang lain yang baru kukenal.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura menyeret kakinya masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang mewah sambil membawa surat-surat yang ada di kotak suratnya. Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan menyalakan TV LCDnya yang berukuran besar. Dia mengganti-ganti lalu berhenti ketika channel TV itu memutarkan pertunjukan Opera. Selera Sakura juga kadang tergolong tua.

Sakura cukup lelah karena cukup banyak pasiennya hari ini. Dengan malas dia mulai membuka surat-surat itu. 6 dari 7 surat itu adalah undangan makan malam dari pada dokter lainnya dan pasien Sakura yang sudah sembuh, tetapi surat terakhir adalah surat permohonan mengajar. Sakura diminta mengajar Biologi di sebuah sekolah yang terkenal di Tokyo itu. Konoha High School. Sekolah itu meminta Sakura karena rekomendasi dari guru UKS mereka. Uchiha Shisui. Ah, Sakura kenal jelas siapa Uchiha Shisui itu. Dia adalah dokter pertama yang menyambut Sakura ketika Sakura mulai bekerja di Rumah Sakit Konoha itu. Setahun yang lalu Shisui diminta menempati posisi Guru UKS di Konoha High School itu. Namun setelah bekerja sebagai guru UKS, Shisui tetap menjalani profesinya sebagai dokter. Dan kehidupan 2 profesi itulah yang ditawarkan Konoha High School pada Sakura.

_Merepotkan,_ pikir Sakura menghela nafas.

Tak lama phone cell Sakura berdering. Sakura mengeluarkan Black Diamondnya dan menjawab dengan nada lemah.

"_Hallo?"_

"_Sakura-chan? Kau sudah baca surat dari Konoha High School? Kau akan terima tawaran itu kan?"_ tanya Shisui dengan senangnya tanpa ada jeda.

"_dr. Uchiha, bisa tolong biarkan saya bernafas sedikit?"_ sindir Sakura sebal. _"Aku lelah, Uchiha, aku tidak menerima tawaran merepotkan itu"_

"_Yah, kenapa? Please, please, pretty pleaseeee"_ kata Shisui memohon.

Sakura menghela nafas.

"_Akan kupikirkan"_ kata Sakura menghela nafas.

"_Benarkah? Okay, bye!"_ katanya memutuskan telpon itu.

"_Bye…"_

Sakura menghela nafas. Dia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaan Shisui. Dia sudah menyukai Shisui sejak pertama mereka bertemu. Shisui seorang dokter muda. Umurnya 24 tahun. Dia tampan dengan mata onyxnya yang bisa meluluhkan hati setiap wanita.

Phone cell Sakura kembali berdering.

"_Hello?"_

"_Sakura-chan! Kau akan terima tawaran dari Konoha High School kan? Itu tempat Gaara dan Kankurou bersekolah! Kau akan menerimanya, kan? Please, please, please, katakan kau akan menerimanya!"_ kata Temari panjang lebar di telponnya.

"_Onee-chan, bisakah kau tidak berisik dulu? Geez, kau benar-benar mirip dengan Uchiha Shisui" _kata Sakura menghela nafas.

"…"

Sakura tahu, disana Temari pasti sedang blusshing. Temari dan Shisui sudah pacaran hampir setahun yang lalu. Hati Sakura hancur, memang. Dan sampai sekarang dia masih belum bisa move on dari Shisui.

"_Onee-chan, aku akan pikirkan soal tawaran itu"_ kata Sakura pada akhirnya mengakhiri awkward moment itu.

"_Benarkah? Baguslah! Kabari aku, ya!"_ seru Temari.

"_Okay, bye"_

Dan sambungan itupun terputus. Perlahan air mata Sakura mengalir. Dia bahagia Shisui dan Temari bersama, tapi rasanya juga sesak. Sering sekali Sakura menyibukan dirinya agar semua pikirannya tersita dan tidak lagi memikirkan hubungan Shisui dan Temari, namun tetap saja terkadang rasa sesak dan sakit itu menyerangnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Anak-anak, berhubung Fujisaki-sensei pensiun, maka kalian mendapatkan Guru Biologi yang baru" kata Kakashi memperkenalkan. "Ini adalah dr. Haruno Sakura, walaupun umurnya baru 19 tahun kalian harus tetap hormat dengannya"

WOW! Seluruh kelas itu takjub.

"Apakah ada pertanyaan?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"dr. Haruno, anda lulusan mana?" tanya seorang cowok blonde bermata biru laut dengan ributnya.

"Cambridge University, Uzumaki Naruto-kun" jawab Sakura kalem.

WOW! Lagi-lagi seluruh kelas takjub dengan jawaban Sakura.

"dr. Haruno kapan anda mendapatkan gelar dokter anda? Dan kapan anda kembali ke Jepang?" tanya seorang cowok berambut coklat dengan tatto segitiga merah terbalik di bawah matanya yang sama ributnya dengan Naruto.

"Saya meraih gelar dokter saya ketika umur saya 16 tahun. Dan saya kembali ke Jepang 2 tahun lalu, Inuzuka Kiba-kun" jawab Sakura kalem.

"Berapa lama anda tinggal di Amerika?" tanya seorang pria bermata onyx dengan rambut hitam spike. Wajahnya benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Shisui.

"Saya sudah tinggal di Amerika sejak berumur 5 tahun. Jadi bisa dibilang saya tinggal 12 tahun di Amerika, Uchiha Sasuke-kun" jawab Sakura kalem.

"Masih ada pertanyaan lagi?" tanya Kakashi.

"Apa warna rambutmu asli?" tanya seorang pria berambut merah dan bermata jade mirip emerald sama seperti Sakura.

Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya terdiam dan memandang pria tampan itu. Dari awal dia masuk ke ruangan itu, Sakura langsung bisa mengenali adiknya yang sudah 14 tahun tak dijumpainya. Dari awal Sakura berusaha menghindari pandangan Gaara.

"Yah, ini asli, Gaara" kata Sakura lalu memalingkan pandangannya pada Kakashi. "Kurasa sudah cukup perkenalan dan pertanyaannya. Saya akan memulai mengajar"

Dengan sedikit protes dari para murid Sakura, pelajaran Biologipun dimulai. Kakashi berada di belakang kelas mengamati cara mengajar Sakura. Yang tak terduga, kelas dengan nilai rata-rata biologi terendah di seluruh kelas 1 itu, malah semangat dan tertarik belajar biologi. Bahkan Shikamaru, si pemalas nomor satu, bangun dan ikut aktif belajar. Kakashi takjub dengan bagaimana Sakura bisa menaklukan kelas super malas itu.

"Baiklah, kita akhiri pelajarannya sampai disini" kata Sakura menutup bukunya.

Terdengar protes besar-besaran dari seluruh murid itu. Kakashi benar-benar takjub karena bahkan murid-murid ini MASIH INGIN TERUS BELAJAR. Sakura hanya tersenyum jahil.

"Bagaimana dengan tugas?" tanya Sakura menggoda.

"TIDAK!" protes mereka.

"Loh, katanya masih mau belajar lagi?" tanya Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di atas dadanya.

Murid-murid mereka berseru-seru.

"Melihat nilai kalian yang cukup jelek di test-test sebelumnya, tugas ini akan membantu mendongkrak nilai kalian. Kerjakan soal-soal di BAB 3, jika ada yang tidak mengerti bisa berkonsultasi langsung dengan saya ataupun dengan dr. Uchiha" kata Sakura.

"dr. Haruno! Apakah anda akan selalu ada di ruangan anda?" tanya seorang cowok beralis tebal dan rambut hitam potongan mangkok.

"Tergantung. Kalau saya memiliki panggilan pasien, maka saya harus segera ke Rumah Sakit. Jika ada pertanyaan dan saya tidak ditempat, bisa tinggalkan di meja dan saya akan jelaskan di waktu berikutnya" kata Sakura.

Terdengar protes dan kekecewaan dari para murid itu, tapi pada akhirnya mereka menerima tugas itu dan setuju. Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu bersama Kakashi.

"You're amazing, dr. Haruno. Sampai sekarang baru pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka tunduk seperti itu"

"Jangan terlalu memuji, Hatake-sensei. Saya masih amatir" kata Sakura kalem.

"Tapi aku benar-benar takjub bahkan Rookie 9 pun tunduk dengan anda dan mau belajar" kata Kakashi.

"Rookie 9? Ah, maksud anda Uzumaki, Uchiha, Nara, Akemichi, Hyuuga bersaudara, Rock Lee, Inuzuka, Aburame, Yamanaka, Tenten, Sabaku Gaara, Mizuki Haku, Danzou Sai, dan Akai Matsuri?" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, anda benar sekali. Anda sepertinya sudah mencari tahu banyak tentang murid-murid disini" kata Kakashi cukup terkejut Sakura bahkan sudah hafal member dari Rookie 9. "Ada juga Akatsuki dan Rookie 9 dikelas 2 dan 3" kata Kakashi.

"Rookie 9 yang lain, maksud anda Sabaku Kankurou dan Momochi Zabusa dari kelas 3 – 1 Miwa Suigetsu, Hagate Juugo, dan Tenou Karin dari kelas 2-1?" tanya Sakura. "Lalu Akatsuki adalah Nagato Pein, Hoshigaki Kisame, Gadmei Kakuzu, Yuuga Hidan, Sera Konan, Uchiha Madara dari kelas 3-1 Akasuna Sasori, Iwa Deidara, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Obito, dan Kuroi Zetsu dari kelas 2-1?" tanya Sakura.

Kakashi memandang Sakura takjub. Sakura benar-benar sudah menghafal di luar kepala murid-murid yang akan berhadapan dengannya.

"Anda benar-benar amazing, dr. Haruno" sekali lagi Kakashi memuji Sakura masih belum lepas dari ke takjubannya.

"Lagi-lagi anda terlalu memuji" jawab Sakura kalem.

"Sakura-chan!" seru seorang cowok raiven hair bermata onyx tampan mengenakan jas putih menghampiri Sakura dan Kakashi.

"dr. Uchiha, kalau anda tidak keberatan, bisa tolong jangan panggil saya 'SAKURA-CHAN', anda bisa menimbulkan salah paham" kata Sakura sebal.

"Aih, Sakura-chan pake malu-malu segala!" kata Shisui merangkul bahu Sakura dengan akrabnya dan menusuk-nusuk pipi Sakura.

"ARGH, SHISUI! SUDAH KUBILANG HILANGKAN TINGKAH IDIOTMU ITU!" protes Sakura melempar Shisui ke langit sampai menjadi bintang.

Kakashi sampai merapat ke tembok dan menatap ngeri ke Sakura yang baru saja lost control.

"Itu peringatan supaya kita tidak macam-macam dengan Sakura-chan" bisik Naruto yang sedang ngintip Sakura dan Kakashi.

Yang ikut mengintip bareng Naruto ada Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Chouji. Sasuke, Neji, Shino, Sai, Shikamaru dan Gaara hanya mengawasi dari kelas kalau-kalau Naruto atau para penguntit itu macam-macam pada Sakura. Gaara tetap diam dan mengawasi Sakura dari jauh, dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Seperti hasrat yang besar, ketertarikan yang benar-benar membuatnya tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya sendiri. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya, dia merasakan hal itu. Hal serupa juga terjadi dalam diri Sasuke, Shino, Neji, dan Shikamaru.

_Dia berbeda. Entah kenapa… dia begitu mengikat. Mata itu… sama denganku… dan rambut pink itu… sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya dulu…, _batin Gaara masih heran.

_Kalau aku berhasil mendapatkannya sebelum kakak ataupun siapapun, maka akulah yang terpopuler,_ pikir Sasuke.

_Sudah jelas, dia akan jatuh di tanganku,_ pikir Neji.

_Dia cukup menarik, dan unik. Genius, memiliki nilai yang tinggi,_ pikir Shino.

_Masterpiece,_ pikir Sai.

_Ah, mereka menjadikan dr. Haruno sebagai target,_ pikir Shikamaru menghela nafas. _So troublesome,_ pikirnya malas.

"Baiklah! Sudah kuputuskan! Aku, Uzumaki Naruto, akan membuat Sakura-chan jatuh cinta padaku!" kata Naruto semangat.

"Bodoh, sampai akhir hidupmu juga takkan terjadi!" kata Kiba menendang Naruto.

"Hei! Berisik kau Kiba-teme! Teme juga takkan bisa menjatuhkan Sakura-chan!" kata Naruto sebal.

"dr. Haruno so youthful!" seru Rock Lee.

"BERISIK!" seru Ino sebal. "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, jangan memanggil dr. Haruno dengan sebutan tidak hormat seperti itu!" protes Ino berpidato.

"Ah, anak-anak cowok memang tidak bisa diandalkan. Begitu melihat tingkah kalian, dr. Haruno mungkin tidak segan-segan menendang kalian dari hidupnya" kata Tenten sambil berfokus ke bukunya.

"Tenten, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Haku.

"Mengerjakan biologi" jawab Tenten ringan.

"W.H.A.T.!.!.!" seru satu kelas heboh.

Berikutnya terdengar jeritan-jeritan histeris seperti " .GOD.!.!.! TENTEN DENGAN SUKARELA MENGERJAKAN TUGAS BIOLOGI!" ada juga "DUNIA HAMPIR KIAMAT" lalu teriakan lain yang tidak kalah heboh.

"ENOUGH" kata Gaara, Sasuke, Neji, dan Shino sebal.

"Ten-ten Tenten-chan… ke-kenapa kau be-begitu ra-rajin? Ti-tidak se-seperti biasanya" kata Hinata malu-malu.

"Kenapa? Sudah jelas karena dr. Haruno benar-benar amazing, aku tidak mau mengecewakannya. Aku tidak ingin ganti guru selain dr. Haruno" jawab Tenten santai.

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti dan setuju. Lalu keributan mereda berubah hening. Pemandangan langka di kelas itu, semua mengerjakan tugas biologi mereka. Mereka yang tidak mengerti bertanya pada Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, Shino, Sai dan Shikamaru. Nilai mereka memang tertinggi di seluruh kelas 1.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan guru biologi kalian yang baru. Namanya dr. Haruno Sakura, umurnya baru 19 tahun tetapi kalian tetap harus perlakukan sebagai guru. Mengerti?" kata Azuma memperkenalkan Sakura di kelas 2-1.

Semua perhatian teralih pada Sakura. Mereka yang tadinya sibuk sendiri langsung menatap Sakura begitu mendengar gelar dokternya.

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" tanya Azuma.

"Bisa tolong ulangi gelarnya?" tanya Suigetsu merasa telinganya bermasalah.

"Gelar saya seorang dokter. Anda bisa panggil saya dr. Haruno, Miwa Suigetsu-kun" kata Sakura kalem.

"Berapa umurmu, un?" tanya Deidara masih takjub.

"19 tahun, Iwa Deidara-kun" jawab Sakura kalem.

"Lulusan?" tanya Itachi singkat.

"Cambridge University, Uchiha Itachi-kun. Ah, kau sangat mirip dengan adikmu di kelas 1-1" jawab Sakura kalem.

"Bagaimana bisa anda mendapatkan gelar dokter di usia yang semuda ini?" tanya Sasori mulai tertarik dengan Sakura.

"Aksel. Aku mendapatkannya ketika usia 16 tahun" jawab Sakura kalem.

"dr. Haruno, tadi anda bilang kalau anda lulusan Cambrigde. Berapa lama anda tinggal di Amerika?" tanya Karin penasaran.

"12 tahun, Tenou Karin" jawab Sakura kalem. "Saya baru kembali ke Jepang 2 tahun lalu" tambah Sakura lagi.

"WOW! SHE'S GENIUS!" seru Juugo takjub.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Hagate Juugo-kun" jawab Sakura tetap tenang.

"Tobi love Sakura-chan!" seru Tobi riang.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan, saya lebih suka dipanggil dr. Haruno, Uchiha Obito-kun" kata Sakura tetap tenang.

Zetsu menjitak kepala Tobi dengan pot bunganya sehingga Tobi merengek. Itachi hanya memutar bola matanya. Azuma menghela nafas.

"Tenang semuanya!" seru Azuma. "dr. Haruno, silahkan mulai pelajarannya"

Terdengar seruan-seruan pemberontakan dari para murid itu. Namun seperti yang terjadi di kelas sebelumnya, Sakura berhasil menarik keluar minat belajar mereka yang terpendam. Azuma yang memperhatikan cara mengajar Sakura begitu takjub dengan bagaimana si dokter genius nan cantik itu menaklukan setiap murid di kelas 2-1 itu. Sakura berhasil membuat setiap murid dikelas itu mengeluarkan suaranya. Dia membuka seperti forum diskusi dan menunjuk seorang murid untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya. Terkadang juga memberi kesempatan bagi murid yang aktif untuk bicara. Setiap murid itu setidaknya mengutarakan 1 pendapat, dan bahkan Juugo yang tidak mau terlibat dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar memberikan lebih dari 8 pendapat menimpali setiap pendapat orang.

"Yap, sepertinya waktu kita sudah habis" kata Sakura mengakhiri pelajarannya.

"Tidak mau, un! Aku masih mau belajar bio, un!" protes Deidara.

"Sakura-chan, don't leave us! Tobi is a good boy!" kata Tobi ber-jumping-ria.

"dr. Haruno, kelas berikutnya kosong, jadi kita bisa lanjutkan" kata Sasori datar dan jelas itu bohong.

"Kelas kalian berikutnya adalah matematika. Dan aku baru saja bertemu dengan Hatake-sensei sebelum mengajar, Akasuna Sasori-kun" kata Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Plus, aku masih harus mengajar di 3-1 sekarang" kata Sakura yang disambut seruan kecewa dari murid-muridnya. "Nah, berhubung kalian sedang semangatnya belajar, buatlah essay tentang topik kita hari ini. Hasil essay akan dijadikan sebagai nilai tambahan. Jika ada yang kurang jelas, bisa tanyakan langsung padaku atau dr. Uchiha"

Seruan penolakan memenuhi kelas itu. Tapi Sakura kembali berhasil meredam seruan itu dan membujuk mereka mengerjakan essay mereka.

"Benar, nih, gak mau nilai tambahan?" tanya Sakura menawarkan.

Murid-murid itu berpikir. Lalu akhirnya mereka semua menyetujui untuk mengerjakan essay itu tanpa paksaan sama sekali. Pertama kalinya mereka mengerjakan tugas secara sukarela.

Kelas di tutup dan Sakura di temani Azuma di sampingnya melangkah keluar dari kelas itu. Azuma berkali-kali memuji Sakura dengan kemampuannya menaklukan murid-murid itu. Di depan kelas 3-1 ada Iruka yang menunggu Sakura.

"Anak-anak, perkenalkan guru biologi kalian yang baru dr. Haruno Sakura. Ingat, panggil dia dengan sebutan 'DOKTER' Haruno" kata Iruka menekankan kata 'dokter' agar murid-muridnya tidak sembarangan bersikap di depan Sakura.

"Hn, Guru baru 'L-A-G-I'" kata Madara menatap Sakura dengan memburu dan menekankan kata 'lagi'.

"Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang apa? Dokter? You're fucking joking, right!" seru Hidan yang di balas dengan deathglare oleh Iruka.

"No, he's not" jawab Sakura kalem. "I'm dr. Haruno Sakura, if you don't mind just call me dr. Haruno. Dan tolong biasakan untuk tidak berkata kasar pada guru, Yuuga Hidan-kun" kata Sakura kalem.

Iruka menatap ngeri ke Sakura. Tidak ada yang berani macam-macam ataupun menegur anggota Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki, khususnya yang berada di kelas 3-1 ini.

"Y-YOU SAID WHAT?" bentak Hidan marah.

"Hidan" tegur Pein tenang.

"Terima kasih, Nagato Pein-kun" kata Sakura kalem.

Pein hanya menangguk. Suasana jadi kaku. Iruka sampai bingung bagaimana mau memulai, tetapi Sakura ambil alih.

"Jadi, tidak ada yang mau ditanyakan?" tanya Sakura.

"Berapa umur anda?" tanya Zabusa.

"Umurku 19 tahun. Aku mendapatkan gelar dokterku ketika umurku 16 tahun. Aku lulusan Cambridge University, tinggal di Amerika selama 12 tahun dan baru kembali ke Jepang 2 tahun lalu. Dan, ya, warna rambutku asli. Apakah ada pertanyaan lain?" tanya Sakura menjawab dengan cepat dan jelas.

"Apakah anda esper?" tanya Kisame tampak tolol.

"Bukan, Hoshigaki Kisame-kun. I'm a doctor, not an esper. Tapi pertanyaan tadi sudah ditanyakan di dua kelas lainnya" jawab Sakura tetap tenang.

"Apakah kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tanya Kankurou.

JLEB! Dari tadi dia berusaha menghindari Kankurou. Kankurou berumur 3 tahun ketika mereka berpisah. Dan dari bayi, Kankurou sangat dekat dengan Sakura. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang mungkin tak bisa mengingat Sakura sama sekali (karena umurnya masih 1 tahun), Kankurou masih memiliki ingatan yang samar tentang Sakura.

"dr. Haruno?" tanya Iruka bingung Sakura tak menjawab dan hanya menatap Kankurou.

"Um, maaf, tapi aku kurang ingat. Kurasa memang kita pernah bertemu entah dimana" jawab Sakura canggung. "Baiklah, selesai perkenalan. Bisa kita mulai pelajaran kita?"

Berbeda dari 2 kelas lain yang sudah di ajar Sakura, tidak ada seruan protes. Mereka diam dan sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Namun tanpa usaha yang berarti, setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Sakura didukung dengan aura Sakura membuat para murid itu teralihkan perhatiannya. Mereka perlahan tapi pasti mulai memperhatikan apa yang Sakura katakan dan mulai aktif bertanya ini itu.

Iruka malah mengambil notes dan mencoba mencatat bagaimana cara Sakura mengajar dan menaklukan anak-anak yang super pasif di kelas itu. Kelas selesai dan Sakura memberi tugas tanpa protes dari para murid itu.

Itu adalah kelas terakhir Sakura pada hari ini. Kelas berakhir bersamaan dengan bel pulang. Sakura berjalan melangkah keluar dari kelas 3-1 mendapati beberapa muridnya dari kelas 1-1 dan 2-1 berlalu lalang di depan kelas 3-1.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto, Rock Lee, Kiba, Tobi, Deidara, Juugo, dan Suigetsu bagai para hewan peliharaan menanti majikan mereka.

"Tolong panggil saya dr. Haruno kalau tidak keberatan" kata Sakura tetap tenang.

"dr. Haruno!" seru Ino, Tenten, Matsuri, Haku dan Karin semangat menghampiri gerombolan itu. "Let's go shopping!"

_Argh, anak-anak ini sepertinya tidak menganggapku guru,_ pikir Sakura frustasi.

"Sakura-chan!" seru Temari yang datang dengan Shisui dengan muka paniknya.

Gaara dan Kankurou terkejut kakaknya yang berpakaian perawat itu datang ke sekolah mereka didampingi si guru UKS.

"S.O.S!" seru keduanya heboh. "Pasien 303!" kata Temari panik. "Muntah" lanjut Shisui sama paniknya. "Blablablablabla" mereka ber-babling-ria mencampur adukan beberapa istilah kedokteran dalam laporan kepanikan mereka yang tidak jelas dan hanya di mengerti oleh Sakura.

"Enough" kata Sakura memotong laporan mereka yang tidak jelas dan bikin sakit kepala. "dr. Uchiha, tolong hubungi dokter yang menangani pasien itu sebelumnya" kata Sakura melangkah tegas keluar dari kerumunan itu menuju ke parkiran sambil memberi instruksi ini-itu pada Shisui dan Temari.

Mereka hanya menatap takjub Sakura yang berkharisma dalam mengatur dokter dan perawat yang panik itu. Dia begitu… profesional. Perfect. Bahkan setelah dia mengajar full satu hari itu, dia tetap tenang mendengar laporan itu. Dia bahkan menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna.

_Dia benar-benar seorang dokter,_ pikir mereka takjub.

Gaara dan Kankurou menatap kepergian Sakura. Dia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok Sakura. Terlebih lagi sepertinya kakaknya begitu mengenal Sakura. Mereka berencana untuk menginterogasi kakaknya tentang Sakura di rumah.

SAKURA P.O.V

Ternyata kehidupan dua profesi bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk dijalani. Aku heran kenapa Shisui masih bisa senyam-senyum begitu dengan menjalani kehidupan seperti ini.

Hari ini sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Merupakan hari yang panjang. Aku sudah menjalani kehidupan dua profesi ini lebih dari sebulan, dan semua itu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Banyaknya pasien, banyaknya masalah murid, banyaknya SURAT CINTA yang menyebalkan, banyaknya murid yang TRYING TO RAPE ME. Argh, rasanya aku akan gila.

Terlebih lagi, adik kandungku sendiri – well, mereka masih belom tahu aku kakak mereka – juga termasuk orang-orang yang TRYING TO RAPE ME. Yap, tepat sekali, Gaara adik bungsuku sudah lebih dari 2 kali menciumku – dengan paksa – catat itu. Dan Kankurou, oh God, untung saja Temari sudah menceritakan padaku betapa mesumnya Kankurou sehingga aku selalu waspada dan dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyentuhku. Well, kadang aku lengah dan dia berhasil memelukku dan bla bla bla bla bla. Tapi setidaknya kami tidak berciuman.

Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki adalah mimpi buruk. Cowoknya maksudku. Well, mereka memang melindungiku dari fans fanatik lainnya, tapi justru merekalah ancaman terbesarku. Merekalah murid-murid yang dalam listku murid yang TRYING TO RAPE ME. Seandainya ini bukan permintaan Shisui dan Temari aku sudah keluar dari sekolah itu, secepatnya.

Ah iya, satu hal yang buat mereka tak bisa ditindak tegas oleh guru-guru lainnya adalah mereka anak Miliyarder di Jepang ini. Mereka seperti menguasai sekolah. Karena itu mereka benar-benar berguna sebagai guardku dari para fans fanatik lainnya. Tapi selain anak cowoknya itu, anak cewek dari Akatsuki maupun Rookie 9 benar-benar gila shopping. Mereka selalu mengajakku shopping, bersama Temari tentunya. Oh, God, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Mereka sama sekali tidak memberiku waktu untuk bernafas.

NORMAL P.O.V

Di kediaman keluarga Sabaku, para Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki sedang hang-out bareng. Kejadian ini benar-benar langka mengingat kedua group besar itu sering kali berseteru di sekolah. Tapi mereka sedang rapat membahas guru muda genius nan cantik mereka, Haruno Sakura. Temari baru saja tiba setelah magang di rumah sakit diantar Shisui dan melihat rapat besar itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jarang sekali kalian akrab" kata Temari heran.

"Ah! Kejadian langka!" seru Shisui lalu dengan sigap dia memotret moment itu.

"Shisui, Hentikan tindakan bodohmu itu" komentar Madara sebal.

Shisui hanya senyam-senyum tanpa menghentikannya. Dia mendokumentasikan kejadian langka itu sesuka hatinya. Yang lain hanya menghela nafas.

"Kami memutuskan untuk bertanding. Yang menang akan mendapatkan Sakura-chan sepenuhnya" kata Naruto.

"WHAT?" tanya Temari heboh.

"Kenapa kau heboh sekali?" tanya Kankurou terganggu karena dia duduk disamping Temari.

"Apa kalian berdua juga ikut?" tanya Temari was-was.

"Iya, memang kenapa?" tanya Gaara kalem tapi menusuk.

"Tidak boleh! Pokoknya kalian tidak boleh ikut! Titik!" seru Temari marah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara kalem.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!" seru Temari semakin meninggikan suaranya.

"Jika kau tidak memberikan alasan yang masuk akal, aku takkan berhenti" jawab Gaara tetap tenang sementara Kankurou udah ngumpet di belakang Shisui takut dengan Temari yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

"KARENA SAKURA ITU KAKAK KANDUNG KALIAN, IDIOT!" seru Temari marah, dan perlahan air matanya membasahi pipinya.

Suasana hening. Semua menatap Temari tidak percaya. Shisui sigap disamping Temari memeluk bahunya. Gaara dan Kankurou sampai speechless. Gaara berdehem menguasai dirinya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Gaara. Ada nada frustasi yang disembunyikannya.

"Gaara, aku yakin kau pasti menyadari mata Sakura sama seperti matamu. Dan Kankurou, kau pasti mengingat samar sosok Sakura ketika pertama kali bertemu dengannya" kata Temari sambil terisak. "Orang tua kita bercerai, umurku 7 tahun. Sakura 5 tahun. Kankurou 3 tahun dan Gaara 1 tahun. Ibu membawa Sakura pergi dari rumah ini. Aku tak pernah bisa menemukan jejak mereka saat itu. Lalu 2 tahun lalu… di rumah sakit Konoha, aku kembali berjumpa dengan Sakura. Aku sangat mengenal rambut pink dan mata emerald itu. Haruno, marga ibu juga masih teringat dalam benakku. Aku langsung tahu dia adalah adikku" kata Temari menjelaskan.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan kami?" seru Kankurou marah.

"Sakura bilang dia belum siap! Aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Aku melihat ada yang aneh dalam wajahnya ketika aku mencoba mengajaknya kembali ke rumah ini. Wajahnya langsung berubah pucat dan nafasnya tidak beraturan. Aku tahu pasti dia juga menderita karena perceraian ini" kata Temari.

"Kenapa dia kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Gaara mencoba tenang.

"Ibu meninggal. 2 tahun lalu. Dia mengirim jasad ibu kembali ke Jepang dan mulai lagi karir dokternya di Jepang. Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan tentang ibu, dia hanya bilang selama ini ibu selalu baik-baik saja" kata Temari. "Saat kutanya kenapa Ibu meninggal, dia hanya jawab ibu sakit. Dan tak meneruskan keterangan apapun"

Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan beranjak pergi.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Kankurou.

"Aku butuh udara segar. Rumah ini membuatku muak" kata Gaara dalam penuh kebencian lalu berlalu keluar.

Gaara melajukan mobil Lamborghini Gallardo hitamnya menuju ke sebuah daerah apartemen elit. Dia memasuki gedung apartemen tinggi itu dan langsung menuju lantai 32. Gaara menelusuri lorong dan mendapati apartemen Sakura. Dia menekan bell dan Sakura membukakan tanpa bertanya. Gaara langsung mendorong Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu apartemen yang langsung terkunci otomatis.

"Ada apa lagi, Sabaku Gaara-kun?" tanya Sakura sebal menatap Gaara yang tertunduk didepannya.

Gaara mengangkat wajahnya. Dia menatap Sakura dengan frustasi, kekecewaan, kemarahan, kerinduan, kerapuhan… semua bercampur aduk dalam ekspressi wajah Gaara yang cukup datar. Namun Sakura tahu seberapa rapuh mata yang menatapnya saat ini.

"Ada apa, Gaara?" tanya Sakura cemas menghampiri Gaara. Memegang kedua bahunya mencoba menenangkan dan membuatnya nyaman.

Gaara dengan cepat merengkuh wajah Sakura dan membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya. Gaara hendak mencium Sakura, namun dia menghentikannya ketika bibir mereka hanya berjarak kurang dari 1 cm.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melakukan ini lagi…" bisik Gaara frustasi. "Kenapa harus aku…?" bisiknya frustasi melepaskan wajah Sakura. "Kenapa harus aku? Katakan kenapa aku, Sakura!" seru Gaara mencengkram kedua bahu Sakura. "Kenapa aku?" serunya menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sakura.

"Gaara, kau… sudah tahu…?" tanya Sakura terbata.

Gaara tidak menjawab hanya menatap Sakura dengan frustasi. Sakura memeluk Gaara dengan kerapuhannya.

"Maaf" bisik Sakura. "Maaf…" ulang Sakura lagi.

Gaara bisa merasakan ada tetesan air yang hangat menembus kaosnya dan menyentuh kulit bahunya. Air mata Sakura. Gaara memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan seluruh wajahnya dibahu Sakura yang mungil.

Setelah moment berbagi tanpa kata kedua bersaudara itu. Sakura membuatkan Gaara makan malam. Sakura memasak untuk Gaara. Gaara tidak melepaskan Sakura sedikitpun. Dari belakang dia memeluk pinggang Sakura dan meletakan wajahnya dibahu Sakura.

"Gaara, kalau kau terus seperti ini, aku akan susah bergerak" kata Sakura sebal.

"Aku tidak mau. Salahmu tidak menceritakan apapun padaku" kata Gaara mempererat pelukannya dipinggang Sakura.

"Dasar manja" kata Sakura sambil mengaduk masakannya. "Dari dulu sampai sekarang tetap saja manja"

"Hanya kepadamu. Aku tidak bisa bermanja dengan yang lain" kata Gaara menghela nafas.

"Ah, iya. Itu memang sudah sifat alamimu. Daridulu kamu tidak pernah mau di gendong yang lain. Hanya mau denganku saja" kata Sakura tertawa.

"Daridulu hatiku sudah terpaut hanya padamu, onee-chan" kata Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sakura.

Tangan kanan Sakura bergerak ke atas dan mengelus-elus rambut Gaara dengan lembut. Gaara sedikit terkejut.

"Maaf, ya, sudah melewati waktu melihatmu dan Kankurou bertumbuh. Maaf aku bukan kakak yang baik" kata Sakura sedih.

"Tidak akan kumaafkan" kata Gaara.

Sakura mendengus sebal.

"Kecuali kalau malam ini aku boleh tidur denganmu" kata Gaara lagi. "Satu kamar dan seranjang" tambahnya.

"Gaara" tegur Sakura sebal. "Jangan mulai, deh. Kau tahu kau adikku dan kau tidak bisa…"

"Please" potong Gaara memohon membuat Sakura tak melanjutkan kata-katanya.  
"Please, aku ingin menebus banyak waktu yang telah terlewati…"

"Hanya berlaku malam ini" kata Sakura pada akhirnya.

Gaara menatap Sakura tak percaya. Sakura kembali dengan kegiatan memasaknya. Gaara kembali mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup pipi Sakura.

"Thank you, nee-chan" bisiknya.

"Never mind, panda-chan" balas Sakura tersenyum jahil.

Gaara menatap Sakura sebal. Sakura tanpa interupsi terus memasak sambil tersenyum jahil karena sudah berhasil menggoda Gaara.

"Temari" kata Gaara sebal.

"Ehehehehe, dia sudah menceritakan segalanya tentangmu dan Kankurou. Aku terkejut kau masih terus menyimpan boneka panda pemberianku dikamarmu" kata Sakura tertawa.

"Satu-satunya harta karunku" kata Gaara. "Boneka itu selalu hangat dan menenangkan. Dia selalu menemaniku. Dia sepertimu…"

Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mematikan kompor. Lalu menyajikan makan malam itu. Mereka makan sambil berbincang-bincang tentang masa kecil mereka. Setelah makan, Gaara mandi sedangkan Sakura mencuci piring. Setelah itu gantian Sakura yang mandi lalu mereka bersiap tidur bersama. Gaara memeluk Sakura dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sakura. Sakura memainkan rambut merah Gaara sambil bersenandung nina bobo membuat Gaara semakin terbuai dengan mimpi indahnya. Sakura selalu sukses membuat Gaara tertidur dengan cepat. Sakura mengecup kening Gaara yang tertidur.

"Maaf, ya…" bisik Sakura menyesal.

SAKURA P.O.V

Hubunganku dengan Gaara dan Kankurou kembali berjalan dengan baik. Well, sifat asli mereka yang egois dan manja benar-benar merupakan sifat yang alami dan mutlak sejak kecil. Aku masih ingat ketika dulu aku menggendong Gaara yang mau tertidur tiba-tiba Kankurou menghampiri kami dan memukul jidat Gaara hingga dia menangis. Aku yang baru berumur 5 tahun kalang kabut dan menjewer Kankurou yang membuatnya menangis dan menjerit. Temari berusaha untuk menenangkan Kankurou tapi dia tetap menangis. Gaara juga terus menangis memegangi jidatnya. Aku langsung membawa Gaara dan Kankurou ke kamarku lalu tidur siang bersama. Dan itu sukses membuat keduanya terdiam. Aku heran kenapa hanya padaku mereka bersifat begitu. Well, walaupun terkadang lucu juga, tapi kadang juga cukup melelahkan mengingat sekarang ini mereka sudah cukup dewasa.

Bukan hal yang langka kalau setiap harinya terjadi tarik tambang orang diantara kedua adikku itu. Dan yang jadi tambangnya jelas-jelas aku. Aku cukup bersyukur ketika kakakku yang satu ini datang tepat waktu menyelamatkanku dari dua adik sister complex-ku ini. Dan tentu saja di samping Temari selalu berada Shisui yang setia mendampingi. Sampai saat ini masih terasa sakitnya. Menyerang dengan cepat sampai rasanya aku ingin mati saat itu juga. Tapi dengan senyum, kusembunyikan rasa sakit itu.

Gaara dan Kankurou begitu over protective denganku. Mereka benar-benar waspada terhadap teman-teman mesum mereka. Hari-hari semakin terasa melelahkan dan panjang.

Oh, ya, aku masih belum berani menginjakan kakiku kembali ke tempat itu. Sumber mimpi burukku. Aku berharap semuanya segera berakhir…

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura sedang berjalan di lorong melewati pintu lab. Biologi ketika sepasang tangan kekar menariknya dengan cepat kedalam lab. Biologi. Sepasang tangan kekar itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan wajah si pemilik ditenggelamkan dibahu Sakura.

"Bisakah kau lepaskan aku, Uchiha Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura sebal sudah terbiasa dengan serangan tiba-tiba murid mesumnya itu.

"Aku masih belum puas" gumam Sasuke menghirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Sakura. "I miss you…"

"Uchiha…"

"Sasuke" potongnya.

"Kita guru dan murid" tegur Sakura sebal.

"Ada kemungkinan bisa berubah jadi kekasih" bisiknya menggoda dengan suara rendah nan seksi khas keluarga Uchiha itu.

Sakura sempat terbuai dengan suara itu. Mengingatkannya dengan Shisui kalau sedang menggodanya sebelum jadian dengan Temari. Sakura memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi yang timbul ketika Sasuke mengendus jenjang lehernya untuk mencium aromanya. Namun sesaat Sakura tersadar, itu bukan Shisui. Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke dengan keras hingga menjauh. Sasuke terkejut dan menatap Sakura heran.

"Jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi" kata Sakura mencoba tegas. "Please…"

"Sesaat tadi kau menerimanya. Katakan Sakura sebenarnya kau menginginkannya, bukan?" kata Sasuke mendekati Sakura lagi.

"Bukan denganmu" kata Sakura.

Kata-kata yang bersifat penolakan itu membuat Sasuke membatu. Sakura tidak menginginkannya.

"Bukan denganmu" ulang Sakura lirih. "Jadi kumohon, hentikan semua ini" kata Sakura serak lalu melangkah keluar dari lab. Biologi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membatu.

SASUKE P.O.V

"_Bukan denganmu"_

Perkataan yang terucap dari mulut Sakura membuatku membatu. Dia menolakku. Saat dia mengatakannya rasanya hatiku seperti ditusuk seribu jarum. Sakit sekali mendengarnya. Mendengar kata itu seperti membuntukan semua sarafku.

"_Bukan denganmu"_

Lalu dengan siapa? Siapa yang sudah mengambil hati Sakura-ku? My Sakura! Siapa? Kenapa selama ini aku tak menyadarinya?

"_Bukan denganmu"_

Aku ingin sekali memilikinya. Hasrat memonopoli yang dari awal kumiliki berubah menjadi perasaan cinta yang kurasa menjadi obsesi. Apakah ini yang Gaara dan Kankurou rasakan? Mereka bisa berada disisinya setiap saat tetapi tak bisa memilikinya. Tidak bisa memiliki hati Sakura sepenuhnya. Mereka saudara kandung.

"_Bukan denganmu"_

Dengan siapa, Sakura? Siapa?

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura berjalan menuju ruangannya. Pikirannya masih tersita dengan kebodohannya yang menganggap Sasuke sebagai Shisui yang menyentuhnya. Dia membuka pintu ruangannya mendapati seorang pria tinggi nampak berandal dengan rambut hitam jabrik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Momochi Zabusa. Sakura menatap sosok itu lalu menghela nafas dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Kalau kau juga mencoba untuk menyentuhku seperti yang sudah-sudah, kuharapkan agar kau segera keluar dari ruanganku, Momochi Zabusa-kun" kata Sakura malas sambil melangkah dengan menyeret kakinya menuju kursinya.

"Ah, kau berprasangka buruk padaku lagi, Sakura?" goda Zabusa terlihat sakit hati yang dibuat-buat.

"For God's Sake, kenapa kalian tidak pernah menganggapku guru kalau di luar kelas? Aku ini guru kalian tahu!" protes Sakura sebal dan emosi. "Dan bukankah sudah kubilang panggil aku 'DOKTER' Haruno? Kalian pikir mudah mendapatkan gelar itu sampai kalian menghilangkan begitu saja dari namaku, HAH?" seru Sakura mengomel.

Zabusa menatap Sakura yang baru saja mengomel dan lost control itu. Dia terdiam. Terkejut dan bengong. Bahkan disaat mengamuk begitupun Sakura tetap menawan.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka dipandang rendah, ya, dr. Haruno" goda Zabusa. "Kau suka sekali dihargai dengan gelar 'dokter'mu itu" godanya lagi.

Zabusa bermaksud menggoda untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun yang terjadi malah kebalikannya. Sakura berdiri dan melempar Zabusa keluar dari ruangannya.

"Nilai matimu ditanganku, Momochi. Kurasa kalau kau kuliahi mulutmu sehingga tidak bicara sembarangan akan kupikirkan ulang. Detention untukmu. Bikin essay biologi 1800 kata. Lusa ada dimejaku" perintah Sakura lalu menutup pintunya.

Zabusa bengong tak percaya. Sakura baru saja memberikan detention padanya! Sakura yang terkenal berhati lembut itu, yang bahkan tidak membentaknya ketika Zabusa hendak menciumnya ataupun menyerangnya, sekarang ini memberikan detention padanya!

_Momochi Zabusa, kau orang tertolol didunia. Kau baru saja membuat malaikat suci berubah menjadi iblis pencabut nyawa!_ Batin Zabusa panik. _Aku harus cari Haku dulu. Tidak, mungkin Gaara atau Kankurou untuk membujuknya menarik detentionku. Bukan mungkin seharusnya Temari atau Shisui? ARGH, SOMEBODY PLEASE KILL ME!_

Zabusa dengan gontai melangkah keluar sekolah menuju mobilnya. Dia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan besar nan fatal dalam hidupnya. Dan hal itu membuatnya tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini.

"_Kecerdasannya mengerikan"_

"_Dia anakmu!"_

"_Dia tidak normal! Kecerdasannya yang mengerikan suatu saat akan menjadi boomerang bagi keluarga ini! Dia bukan anakku!"_

"_Dia itu jelas-jelas anakmu! Lihat mata emeraldnya itu! Itu jelas-jelas matamu!"_

"_Dia tidak normal! Lihat betapa berbedanya dia dengan Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara!"_

"_Aku ingin cerai!"_

"_Tidak masalah"_

"_Aku akan bawa Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara"_

"_Tidak, kau bawa Sakura. Dan pergilah sekarang juga!"_

"_Temari? Makan malam sudah siap"_

"_Aku Sakura, bu…"_

"_Temari? Dimana Kankurou dan Gaara? Bisa panggilkan mereka untuk makan malam?"_

"_Akan kupanggilkan, bu"_

Sakura terbangun dari mimpi buruknya. Dia terengah-engah. Setelah terapi cukup lama untuk menghilangkan mimpi buruknya, kini mimpi buruk itu kembali datang menghantuinya.

"Nee-chan?" tanya Gaara cemas.

Sakura menatap adik bungsunya yang kini berpindah disampingnya dan merangkulnya. Gaara menatap Sakura cemas.

"Gaara…" panggil Sakura lirih. "Bisa pinjamkan bahumu sebentar dan jangan pernah tanyakan apapun ataupun bahas soal ini kedepannya?"

Gaara hendak protes dibagian 'jangan pernah tanyakan'.

"Please" pinta Sakura lirih.

Hati Gaara luluh melihat tatapan kakaknya yang penuh kerapuhan dan kehancuran. Matanya penuh dengan cairan bening yang mendesak keluar. Gaara mengangguk. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Gaara dan menangis. Isakan Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi dan membuatnya sesak nafas. Gaara hanya bisa terdiam dan berada disamping kakaknya yang sedang rapuh itu tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Hatinya seperti tersayat begitu mendengar jerit tangis kakaknya dan nafasnya yang sesak. Gaara mengenggam kedua tangan kakaknya dan menciumnya. Perlahan, Sakura mulai tenang, nafasnya mulai beraturan. Gaara menghapus air mata Sakura.

"Saku-neechan… Apapun yang membuatmu menangis… aku ingin menghancurkan semua itu. Aku… tak bisa melihatmu seperti ini…" kata Gaara cemas dan memohon.

"I'll be fine, Gaara" kata Sakura lirih dan tersenyum. "I will…"

"Sakura…"

"It's ok, Gaara… Jangan terlalu cemas" kata Sakura menenangkan mengelus-elus rambut Gaara dengan lembut. "Kubuatkan sarapan, ya?"

"Aku sudah buatkan" kata Gaara bangkit berdiri. "Mandilah, lalu sarapan" kata Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk. Sakura mandi sedangkan Gaara bersiap-siap memakai seragam sekolahnya. Lalu setelah itu mereka makan bersama dan berangkat. Gaara menurunkan Sakura didepan rumah sakit Konoha. Hari jumat Sakura tidak ada jadwal mengajar dan full bekerja di rumah sakit.

"Belajar yang benar, ya. Jangan mengerjai guru lain" kata Sakura mengelus rambut Gaara dan mengecup pipinya.

"Jangan melirik cowok lain" perintah Gaara.

Sakura hanya tersenyum lalu turun dari mobil Gaara. Gaara melajukan mobilnya. Walaupun mengetahui Sakura kakak kandungnya dan Sakura juga sering mengecup pipinya kalau mau pergi, Gaara tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintanya pada Sakura. Kankurou-pun juga sama. Ciuman pipi dari Sakura yang berarti kasih sayang keluarga, berubah menjadi fantasi liarnya. Tapi karena Kankurou sangat menyayangi kakaknya yang satu itu, dia lebih banyak bermain dengan cewek-cewek lain di luar sana.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki menuju ruangannya. Begitu dia membuka ruangannya yang muncul disana adalah Madara Uchiha yang sudah menunggu dengan bosan dan membolak-balik beberapa dokumen diatas meja Sakura.

"Aku cukup terkejut kau bisa ada disini SEPAGI ini, Uchiha Madara" kata Sakura menekankan kata 'SEPAGI' mengingat Madara sering sekali telat datang sekolah.

"Hanya demi kau, My love" goda Madara menebarkan senyum playboynya.

"Kau membuatku merinding dengan panggilanmu itu. Sudah kubilang panggil aku dr. Haruno!" seru Sakura sebal.

"Ah, berhubung dengan panggilan itu. Aku baru ingat, kudengar kau menghukum Zabusa karena bicara yang tidak-tidak" kata Madara.

"Momichi?" tanya Sakura heran. "Ah! Momichi! Aku baru ingat. Dia hanya berada ditempat yang tidak tepat, diwaktu yang tidak tepat, dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak tepat, jadi well, aku memberikan detention padanya" kata Sakura cukup merasa bersalah.

"Hn, begitukah? Baiklah, aku hanya ingin tahu itu saja" kata Madara bangkit dari kursi Sakura dan berjalan melewati Sakura menuju pintu keluar.

"Serius hanya itu? Maksudku, tidak ada rape mouth kali ini?" tanya Sakura aneh.

"Ah, kau mau? Aku bisa memberikan sebanyak yang kau mau" goda Madara tersenyum nakal membuat Sakura merinding.

"No, Thank you! Now, Get out!" seru Sakura.

"Ah, si pangeran tomat kita satu itu juga bersikap aneh. Dia mulai bermimpi buruk dan sering kali mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ah, kalau tidak salah dia bilang 'bukan denganku' ya, itu sepertinya" kata Madara.

Sakura terdiam mendengar hal itu. Matanya membelalak, dia shock. Saat itu dia sadar betapa penolakan itu begitu menyakiti hati Sasuke. Seharusnya bukan seperti itu caranya menolak.

"Nah, kalau begitu, bye-bye, dr. Haruno" kata Madara penuh hormat dan keluar dari ruangan Sakura dan menutup pintunya.

Sakura hanya terus terdiam. Pikirannya sangat kacau. Sakura menghirup nafas panjang. Dia mengirimkan pesan pada Sasuke untuk menemuinya sepulang sekolah di café terdekat. Ya, dia harus menjelaskannya dengan baik. Dia harus bisa menghapuskan mimpi buruk Sasuke.

Madara berjalan di lorong meninggalkan ruangan Sakura. Banyak perawat dan para pasien yang terpana dengan ketampanan khas keluarga Uchiha itu.

_Argh, sulit sekali untuk menahan diri untuk tidak menyerang Sakura seperti tadi. Argh, kenapa wajah polosnya yang sedang diam itu benar-benar menggoda! Aku sudah gila, sepertinya!_ Batin Madara yang bergejolak mengiringinya meninggalkan rumah sakit Konoha itu.

Sakura menunggu Sasuke di café yang berjarak 500 meter dari rumah sakit Konoha itu. Tidak lama Sasuke datang. Wajahnya yang diam dan tenang itu benar-benar khas Uchiha. Mata onyx yang sama dengan Shisui, garis mukanya yang sama Shisui. Oh, God, bagaimana bisa dia baru menyadari betapa tampannya Sasuke.

"dr. Haruno" panggil Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

"Ah, Uchiha. Silahkan duduk" kata Sakura tersadar.

Pelayan datang dan mencatat pesanan mereka. Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Kaku. Sasuke hanya menatap intens pada Sakura sedangkan Sakura sibuk mengatur kata yang ingin diucapkannya.

"Uchiha… Sasuke…" kata Sakura mulai berbicara. "Maaf…" bisiknya.

Sasuke terkeejut. Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh rasa bersalah. Sasuke menggenggam kedua tangannya agar tidak lepas kendali dan tidak menyentuh Sakura.

"Untuk?" tanyanya dingin.

"Soal penolakanku waktu itu" kata Sakura. "Maaf, karena aku sudah menolakmu dengan cara yang salah" kata Sakura.

"Sakura… kau menyukai orang lain?" tanya Sasuke mencoba tetap tenang.

Sakura menatap Sasuke sedih. Lalu mengangguk.

"Tidak bisakah beritahukan padaku?" tanya Sasuke luluh dengan tatapan Sakura.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura menggeleng. "Maaf, aku masih belum siap untuk membuka hatiku untuk orang lain" kata Sakura sedih. Dadanya terasa sesak. Air matanya perlahan mengalir.

"Hei, hei, it's ok" kata Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap air mata Sakura.

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Sakura lirih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang berusaha untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Dadanya terasa sakit ketika melihat Sakura seperti ini. Namun perlahan, Sakura mulai tenang, dan mengontrol emosinya. Mereka makan siang bersama di café itu.

"Sakura… kau bilang kau belum siap membuak hatimu untuk orang lain… maksudmu… kau belum bisa move on?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka makan.

"Iya…" jawab Sakura mengangguk. "Aku menyukai orang yang tidak bisa kumiliki. Orang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kusukai" jawab Sakura lirih.

_Siapa, Sakura? Siapa? Apakah itu Gaara? Atau Kankurou? Orang yang tidak bisa dimiliki? _ Batin Sasuke bertanya-tanya. "Gaara? Atau Kankurou?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hah? Uchiha, apa kau gila? Mereka adikku. Adik kandungku" kata Sakura merasa Sasuke tidak waras karena melontarkan pertanyaan itu.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu membuat Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. Lalu mereka melanjutkan makan siang mereka dengan obrolan ringan. Setelah itu Sasuke mengantar Sakura kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Sakura… terima kasih sudah mau menjelaskannya padaku" kata Sasuke sebelum Sakura turun dari mobilnya.

"Terima kasih juga sudah mau mengerti" kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Itu bukan berarti aku akan menyerah. Mulai sekarang aku akan semakin gencar membuatmu move on padaku" kata Sasuke tersenyum jahil.

"Ba-Ka- aku ini gurumu, bodoh!" kata Sakura menjitak Sasuke.

"BIsa juga berganti menjadi sepasang kekasih" katanya menggoda.

Sakura hanya mendengus dan turun dari mobil Sasuke. Sakura melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangannya mendapati Gaara dan Kankurou duduk di mejanya dengan pandangan marah? Atau cemburu?

_Oh, crap,_ pikir Sakura baru ingat sifat over protective kedua adiknya itu.

"Kau makan siang dengan siapa?" tanya Kankurou marah.

"…"

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabnya?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"…"

"Sakura!" seru keduanya tidak sabaran.

"For God's sake, hanya sekali ini aku pergi makan siang dengan orang lain dan kalian seperti kebakaran jenggot begitu?" kata Sakura sebal.

Keduanya malah menatap Sakura dengan marah dan kesal membuat Sakura menghela nafas. Sulit sekali memiliki adik seperti mereka. Sakura menghampiri kedua adiknya itu.

"Aku minta maaf, ok?" kata Sakura mengelus-elus kedua kepala adiknya. "Lain kali aku akan mengabari kalian"

Gaara dan Kankurou tidak bisa marah lama-lama dengan Sakura. Mereka pasti luluh dengan perminta maafan Sakura. Sakura memegang kendali dalam diri mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah makan siang?" tanya Sakura.

Keduanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku akan panggil Temari untuk mengajak kalian makan" kata Sakura meraih phone cell.

" .Denganmu!" kata keduanya mengeja gregetan.

Lalu keduanya saling menatap sengit. Gaara menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Kankurou menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Dan mulailah tarik-tarikan tambang itu. Sakura menghela nafas dan menjitak kedua adiknya itu.

"Enough!" seru Sakura sebal. "Kankurou, bukannya kau ada janji dengan pacarmu, siapa namanya?" tanya Sakura lupa.

"Sudah putus" jawab Kankurou cepat.

"Argh, kenapa kau begitu mudah putus dan membuang cewek, sih! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" omel Sakura. "Dan Gaara, ck, tak bisakah kau cari cewek untuk kau pacari? Bagaimana dengan Matsuri?"

Gaara menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Kemudian mata emeraldnya berubah menjadi kelam. Gaara tanpa mengatakan suatu apapun pergi dari ruangan itu.

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Semuanya tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kau takkan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya berada disamping orang yang kau cintai tapi tak bisa kau miliki" kata Kankurou lalu pergi.

_Aku? Tidak tahu? Aku sudah jelas tahu bagaimana rasa sakitnya! Aku sudah lebih dari satu tahun ini bertahan dengan rasa sakit mematikan ini. Jangan bilang aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya,_ protes Sakura dalam hati.

Hari senin pagi, Sakura sudah siap di ruangan kerjanya di Konoha. Dia menatap essay Zabusa yang ada dimejanya sejak jumat kemarin. Dia menghela nafas, sepertinya nanti dia harus minta maaf juga pada Zabusa. Selama akhir pekan kemarin, baik Gaara dan Kankurou tidak menghubunginya. Sakura kembali menghela nafas entah keberapa kali pagi itu. Hari ini dia akan full mengajar di Konoha High School ini. Itu artinya dia akan stuck with students who trying to rape her. Dan tidak bisa diprediksi kapan.

"dr. Haruno!" seru Ino semangat yang muncul di ruangan Sakura pagi itu.

_Ah, muncul lagi orang bawel ini,_ pikir Sakura lelah.

"Ada apa, Yamanaka?" tanya Sakura membereskan dokumen di mejanya.

"Maukah dr. Haruno menjadi pembimbing klub balet? Please, please, pretty pleaseeeee" pinta Ino memohon.

"Balet?" tanya Sakura terkejut. "Kau bercanda?"

"dr. Haruno, Temari bilang kalau ibu kalian dulu adalah penari balet terkenal. Bakat itu mungkin turun padamu karena aku tahu jelas Balet bukan bakat Temari" kata Ino panjang lebar.

_Ibu memang mantan penari balet profesional, dan well, aku memang masih melatih baletku. Tapi aku berhenti sejak ibu meninggal,_ pikir Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau ternyata bakat balet itu turun pada Gaara dan Kankurou. Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan dulu pada mereka?" tanya Sakura melontarkan pertanyaan tolol yang membuatnya cukup tertawa membayangkan kedua adik laki-laki tampannya itu dibalut kostum balet.

"dr. Haruno, bahkan orang buta tahu cowok se-macho Gaara dan se-playboy Kankurou tidak mungkin menari balet" kata Ino panjang lebar.

"Bagaimana bisa orang buta melihat betapa machonya Gaara dan betapa playboynya Kankurou?" tanya Sakura innocent.

"Ck, dr. Haruno, jangan mengalihkan topik" kata Ino sebal. "Please, please, please" kata Ino kembali memohon.

"Aku sibuk, Yamanaka" kata Sakura kembali mengurusi dokumen di mejanya.

"Please, please, plaseeeee" pintanya lagi.

"Hanya saat aku senggang, okay?" kata Sakura pada akhirnya menyerah.

"Okay!" seru Ino senang. "Thank you, dr. Haruno! Klub balet hari ini sepulang sekolah!" katanya lalu ngacir kekelasnya siap memberitakan kabar itu.

Sakura menghela nafas lelah. Tak lama berselang, pintu ruangan Sakura kembali terbuka. Kali ini pengunjungnya adalah si cowok yang selalu memasang fake smile di wajahnya. Cowok dengan mata onyx dan rambut hitam dan wajahnya yang tergolong putih pucat itu menutup pintu ruangan Sakura di belakangnya.

"Selamat pagi, dr. Haruno" sapa Sai dengan fake smilenya.

"Ohayou, Danzou Sai" balas Sakura. "Ah, iya, kau kesini untuk minta album itu, ya" kata Sakura teringat lalu mencari-cari album itu dalam tasnya. "Nah, ini dia" kata Sakura mendapatkan album itu lalu menyerahkannya pada Sai.

"Terima kasih, dr. Haruno" kata Sai.

"Well, sebenarnya itu hanya hobbyku di waktu senggang. Dan sebenarnya object foto itu yang mengagumkan" kata Sakura tenang.

"dr. Haruno, apa anda tahu kenapa saya mulai menyukai fotografi?" tanya Sai.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura.

"Sejak melihat anda yang berumur 8 tahun memenangkan kompetisi lomba foto amatir di Amerika. Dan anda terus berkembang sehingga memenangkan lomba fotografi profesional di London ketika berumur 12 tahun. Namun setelah itu jejak anda tidak lagi ditemukan. Anda keluar dari dunia fotografi dan tiba-tiba muncul sebagai dokter termuda yang dicetak oleh Cambrigde University" kata Sai.

Sakura terkejut, Sai sudah mengetahuinya sejak umurnya 8 tahun. Tidak banyak yang mengenali Sakura yang dulu sempat menghebohkan dunia fotografi. Bahkan Temari, tidak tahu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, dia mendengar Sai begitu banyak bicara.

"Saya sudah mengidolakan anda sejak berumur 4 tahun. Saya selalu berharap saya bisa bertemu dengan anda, dan ternyata harapan saya terkabul" kata Sai. "Sampai sekarang, saya masih tetap mengidolakan anda"

"Terima kasih, Danzou. Tapi bisa tolong rahasiakan karir yang pernah kujalani di dunia fotografi?" pinta Sakura. "Saat ini aku adalah seorang dokter dan guru. Aku bukan seorang fotografer lagi" tambahnya.

"Saya sangat menyayangkan itu" kata Sai. "Tapi saya tetap berharap anda memikirkan kembali tawaran saya sebagai pembimbing klub fotografi"

"Danzou…"

"Jika anda ingin tidak ada orang yang menyadari kalau dulu anda seorang fotografer profesional" tambah Sai lagi.

"Argh, alrite, alrite. Tapi aku hanya bisa hadir diwaktu senggangku, okay?" kata Sakura malas.

Sai tersenyum. Kali ini bukan fake smile. Namun senyum lega, dan bahagia. Lalu dia keluar dari ruangan Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. Lagi. Tak lama terdengar bel masuk berdering, yang artinya saat ini dia harus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas 1-1 untuk mengajar. Bagi Sakura, mengajar sama pentingnya dengan mengobati pasien. Dia tidak bisa menampakan wajah lelahnya didepan kelas, kepada murid-muridnya. Dia tetap bersikap profesional didalam kelas. Setelah mengajar di kelas 1-1, Sakura memiliki jeda mengajar lalu akan mulai lagi dengan kelas 2-1 setelah jam makan siang dan berlanjut di kelas 3-1.

Sakura melewati ruang musik yang kosong dan melihat ada sebuah piano yang nganggur disana. Sakura masuk dan menutup pintu ruangan itu. Piano, Balet, Violin, Guitar adalah cara Sakura melepaskan stress yang ditahannya. Sakura terbiasa mengunci semuanya dalam dirinya dan tak menceritakannya pada siapapun, karena itu dengan Piano, Balet, Violin, dan Guitar, Sakura mengeluarkan semua emosi yang tertahan dalam dirinya. Sakura duduk didepan piano itu, membuka tutup piano dan memperhatikan tuts piano itu. Dia mengelusnya dan menekan satu tuts memperdengarkan bunyi yang indah. Sakura memosisikan tangannya diatas tuts itu dan menutup matanya. Tangannya bergerak lincah dan menari-nari diatas tuts itu menghasilkan rangkaian nada yang indah. Lagu yang dimaikan oleh Sakura adalah insturmen dari Richard Clayderman yang berjudul Amor se escribe con A.

Permainan Sakura yang indah menarik orang-orang untuk datang melihat. Sakura fokus bermain dan tetap memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi dan merasakan emosinya keluar melalui rangkaian nada yang dimainkannya. Semua hal yang membuatnya sesak berkeblatan dalam pikirannya. Perlahan dirasakan cairan bening nan hangat membasahi pipinya. Sakura tetap menutup matanya sampai dirasakannya tangannya berhenti memainkan nada-nada itu. Dia sudah selesai memainkan piano itu dan menutup kembali penutup tuts itu dan membuka matanya. Kini mata emerald itu membesar melihat ruangan yang tadi sepi itu kini penuh dengan orang-orang yang menatapnya takjub. Bahkan seluruh Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki ada disitu. Semuanya bertepuk tangan dengan takjub. Mereka semua seperti melihat seorang Malaikat yang sedang bermain piano.

"BRAVO!" itulah yang seruan-seruan yang keluar dari mulut penonton di ruangan itu.

"Terima kasih" jawab Sakura tetap tenang. "Sekarang bisa tolong kalian semua kembali ke kelas kalian? Sebentar lagi jam makan siang selesai"

Terdengar seruan protes dari para murid itu, tapi karena sadar Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki mengeluarkan aura supaya mereka menuruti perintah Sakura, mereka semua bubar.

"Kalian juga. Kembalilah ke kelas kalian masing-masing" suruh Sakura merapihkan dokumen yang diletakannya tadi di meja.

"You're (fucking) amazing, Sakura-chan!(un)" seru Naruto, Kiba, Lee, Tobi, Deidara, Suigetsu, Hidan, Kisame, Kankurou dan Juugo.

"dr. Haruno kereeeeen!" seru Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Karin, Matsuri, Haku dan Konan.

_Argh, mereka bawel banget, deh,_ pikir Sakura sebal.

Phone cell Sakura berbunyi. Dia membawa semua dokumennya dan melangkah keluar sambil mengangkat telepon itu.

"Hello?" "Ah, Dr. kepala" "Penyuluhan? London?" "Oh, okay. Berapa hari?" "Baiklah, kapan berangkatnya?" "Oh, okay"

Lalu Sakura menutup phonecellnya juga bersiap membuka ruang kerjanya. Dia cukup kesulitan karena tangannya membawa dokumen yang banyak. Seseorang membantunya membukakan pintu. Gaara.

"Thanks" kata Sakura singkat sambil masuk dan langsung menghampiri mejanya dan meletakan dokumen-dokumennya di meja.

"Kau akan pergi?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Pergi? Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

Gaara menatap Sakura sebal. Mata emeraldnya masih sama kelamnya seperti jumat lalu di rumah sakit. Gaara masih marah. Ah, dia sempat dengar dari Temari kalau selama sabtu-minggu Gaara mengamuk di rumah.

"Ah, kau dengar rupanya" kata Sakura tenang.

"Jangan mengetest kesabaranku, Sakura" kata Gaara dingin memperingatkan.

Sakura hanya menatap Gaara yang kemungkinan siap meledak, tapi dia juga tidak boleh terus mengalah dan minta maaf pada Gaara. Bell berdering tanda waktu jam makan siang sudah habis dan Sakura harus mengajar di kelas 2-1.

"Kembali ke kelasmu sekarang juga, Gaara" suruh Sakura datar.

Gaara tidak beranjak sama sekali.

"Gaara, jangan buat aku mengulangi kata-kataku. Kembali ke kelasmu, Now!" suruhnya dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"What happened, Sakura?" tanya Gaara melembut. Nadanya terdengar frustasi. "What happened?" ulanganya lagi merengkuh wajah Sakura.

Pandangan Sakura melembut begitu melihat Gaara yang depresi. Ya, tidak banyak yang menyadari perubahan diri Sakura belakangan ini. Zabusa kena batunya, Sasuke ditolaknya, dan Madara juga menyadari tingkah aneh Sakura. Gaara lain hal, tanpa Sakura sadari, Gaara menyadarinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Sakura penat dan tak bisa mengeluarkannya. Dia tahu, kakaknya yang satu itu memang terbiasa memendam sesuatu dan hanya tinggal tunggu waktu sampai semua itu meledak. Seperti halnya mimpi buruk itu. Tapi Gaara tidak mau, dia tidak mau melihat Sakura menangis dan menjerit seperti waktu itu. Hal itu menghancurkannya.

"I'll be fine, Gaara" kata Sakura menenangkan.

"Don't…" pinta Gaara. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa memberitahukannya padaku, Sakura? Biarkan aku menanggungnya juga…" pinta Gaara memohon.

"Gaara, please" bisik Sakura lirih. "Selama kau baik-baik saja, semuanya akan baik-baik saja" kata Sakura tersenyum. Fake smile. "Nah, sekarang kembalilah ke kelasmu, okay? Aku harus mengajar juga"

Gaara menatap kakak kandungnya cemas. Namun tatapan Sakura menolak untuk dicemaskan. Gaara dengan ragu meninggalkan ruangan Sakura dan menuju kelasnya. Sakura membereskan beberapa buku yang dibawanya ke kelas berikutnya. Sakura tetap mengajar dengan profesional tanpa membawa sedikitpun masalahnya. Dikelas 3-1pun begitu. Lalu setelah pulang sekolah, Sakura menuju klub balet. Dia tahu kebawelan Ino akan menghantuinya sepanjang minggu ini kalau dia kabur.

"Alrite, girls" kata Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya mengumpulkan murid-muridnya. "Aku dr. Haruno, dan aku akan menjadi guru pembimbing kalian untuk SEMENTARA waktu" kata Sakura memperkenalkan diri dan menekankan pada kata 'sementara' agar Ino dan yang lainnya tidak berharap lebih padanya.

"Mohon bantuannya, dr. Haruno" kata semua anggota klub balet memberi hormat.

"Yoroshiku. Now, kita pemanasan dulu" kata Sakura memberi aba-aba.

Dan sebelum pemanasan dimulai, mereka diinterupsi oleh kedatangan Temari yang membawa perlengkapan balet Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino sebal. Dia tahu jelas Ino yang menyuruh Temari untuk membawakannya. Ino hanya senyam-senyum dengan riang gembira. Temari sendiri tidak sabar ingin melihat adiknya itu dibalut dengan kostum baletnya dan menari dengan anggun. Dia bahkan bolos setengah hari hanya untuk melihat Sakura menari balet.

Sakura berganti memakai kostum balet yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh Sakura yang langsing nan indah itu. Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk V.I.P untuk menonton. Sakura hanya menghela nafas. Dia memimpin pemanasan.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai berlatih" kata Sakura setelah pemanasan. "Apakah disini ada yang pernah mengikuti kompetisi balet?"

"I- i- ino pernah" jawab Hinata malu-malu.

"So, Yamanaka, bisakah kau pertunjukan tarianmu pada yang lainnya?" kata Sakura tersenyum puas melihat wajah Ino yang memerah malu.

Kepercayaan diri Ino menciut kalau dia disuruh menari balet sendirian dengan tontonan banyak orang. Ino menggeleng cepat dan menolak.

"Bagaimana jika anda yang mempertunjukan tarian anda?" usul Tenten menolong sahabatnya yang demam panggung itu.

Sakura menghela nafas mendengar seruan penuh setuju dan ketidaksabaran penonton itu. Sakura menghampiri pianis mereka lalu memberitahu lagu yang perlu dimainkan.

"Aku butuh partner. Mizuki Haku, keberatan?" tanya Sakura.

"My pleasure, miss" kata Haku bangkit dan dengan sigap berdiri disamping Sakura.

Tidak banyak laki-laki di klub balet. Haku satu-satunya cowok yang ikut klub balet dari Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki.

"Aku akan mempertunjukan bagian ketika si angsa putih menari bersama pangeran" kata Sakura menjelaskan. "Haku, kau tahu tariannya?"

"Aku akan berusaha mengimbangi anda, dr. Haruno" jawab Haku tersenyum semangat.

Sakura mengangguk dan memberi aba-aba pada si pianist. Seiring terdengarnya rangkaian melody itu, Sakura dan Haku bergerak luwes. Sakura benar-benar menari seperti seorang profesional namun juga tetap mengimbangi Haku dan menimpali gerakan Haku dengan keluwesannya. Mereka terpana memandang Sakura yang menari begitu indah ditempat latihan itu. Para cowok-cowok dari Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki memandang Haku dengan cemburu. Haku menyentuh bagian-bagian tubuh Sakura seperti pinggang, kaki, tangan. Memeluknya dan keduanya bergerak bersama, semelody. Musik berhenti tanda berakhirnya tarian itu.

"Terima kasih sudah menjadi partnerku, Mizuki-kun. Kau bisa kembali ketempatmu" kata Sakura yang nafasnya sedikit lebih cepat akibat menari.

"No, no, no. Kebanggaan tersendiri bisa mendapat kesempatan langka menari bersama anda" kata Haku terengah-engah dan mencium punggung tangan kanan Sakura.

Terdengar seruan protes dari bangku penonton dan hal itu membuat Haku melepaskan tangan Sakura dan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Nah, sekarang, ada lagi yang ingin mempertunjukan tariannya? Yamanaka? Sudah siap?" tanya Sakura.

Demam panggung kembali menyerang Ino.

"Kumohon, bagi yang tidak berkepentingan, tolong keluar dari ruangan ini. Yang tetap diruangan ini hanya anggota balet dan pianis" kata Sakura memberi perintah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi anggota balet" kata Itachi tenang dan tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah, siapa lagi yang mau jadi anggota balet?" tanya Sakura.

Semua anggota cowok Rookie 9 minus Haku dan semua anggota cowok Akatsuki mengangkat tangan. Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Matsuri, Karin, Konan, dan Haku adalah anggota balet.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Temari, bisa tolong pesankan kostum balet untuk mereka? Aku tidak sabar melihat mereka dengan kostum balet" kata Sakura santai memberi aba-aba pada Temari yang mengeluarkan phone cellnya.

"Tidak masalah" jawab Temari semangat melihat reaksi mengerikan yang tampak diwajah orang-orang yang penuh obsesi itu.

"Aku mengundurkan diri" kata Kakuzu melangkah mundur. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Sayang sekali jika mundur sebelum belajar sama sekali, kan? Tapi silahkan saja kalau itu kemauan kalian. Now, Get Out, NOW!" usir Sakura yang membuat murid-muridnya itu ngacir.

Anggota balet itu terkekeh. Sakura mengambil alih komando lagi.

"Nah, Yamanaka, sekarang bisa tunjukan tarianmu?" tanya Sakura. "It's ok. Kita akan koreksi bersama-sama" kata Sakura lembut.

Ino mengangguk. Ino menghampiri si pianis memberitahukan lagunya. Lalu setelah itu Ino menari dengan anggunnya. Sakura memperhatikan setiap gerakan Ino dan mencatat semua koreksi dalam otaknya. Ino selesai menari dan semua bertepuk tangan.

"Baiklah, tarian yang indah, Yamanaka" puji Sakura. "Nah, mari kita tinjau ulang tarian Yamanaka" kata Sakura.

Sakura membahas detil tarian Ino. Ino sampai takjub dan senang dengan pembahasan Sakura. Setelah membahas satu bagian mereka berdiri dan mempraktikannya. Dan terus begitu sehingga semuanya bisa. Sakura memperhatikan semuanya. Supporting the shy Hinata, mengingatkan Tenten dan Matsuri dimana mereka harus mengurangi sedikit energi dan menggantikan dengan keluwesan, lalu ketidak telitian Karin, dan mengurangi kekakuan gerakan Konan. Mereka semakin baik seiring berjalannya latihan.

"Baiklah kita akhiri latihan ini" kata Sakura menepuk-nepuk kedua tangannya. "Jangan lupa tetap berlatih di rumah, okay" kata Sakura membereskan peralatnya.

Perlahan ruang latihan balet itu mulai kosong. Sakura tidak mengganti kostum baletnya dan hanya mengganti sepatunya saja. Sakura berjalan membawa barang-barangnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Para stalker Sakura, siapa lagi kalau bukan sebagain besar Rookie 9 cowok dan sebagian besar Akatsuki cowok mengikutinya. Di lorong sekolah menuju ruangannya, Sakura mendapati Shisui sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Temari dengan mesranya. Langkah Sakura terhenti sesaat dan memandang sepasang kekasih itu. Dan tanpa diduganya, mereka berciuman! Para stalker Sakura hendak mengagetkan Sakura yang mematung itu ketika tiba-tiba Sakura berbalik dan air mata mengalir dipipi mulusnya. Wajahnya menggambarkan kesakitan yang amat sangat. Mereka memandang dan hanya mendapati Shisui dan Temari yang sedang berciuman. Mereka langsung mengejar Sakura yang ternyata kembali keruang balet. Dia memakai kembali memakai sepatu baletnya dan mengambil tape. Memasang musik dan mulai menari. Semakin lama ia menari, semakin deras air mata yang mengalir. Sakura terus menari hingga lelah dan kakinya keseleo. Sakura terjatuh dan merintih kesakitan memegangi kaki kanannya. Para stalker Sakura dengan sigap langsung menghampiri Sakura. Sakura hanya menangis menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Gaara merangkul Sakura, mencoba menenangkannya. Sakura memeluk Gaara dan semakin terisak. Yang lain hanya memandang Sakura prihatin. Sakura mereka, kini menangisi pria lain.

_Ternyata Shisui… ternyata Shisui yang sudah mengambil hatinya…_, batin Sasuke dan Madara.

_Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya sama sekali? Dan bagaimana bisa orang itu adalah Shishui?_ Protes Itachi dalam hati.

_Uchiha? Seorang Uchiha yang mematahkan hati Sakura? My Sakura? WTF?_ Protes Neji marah.

_She's look to fragile,_ batin Shino.

_Uchiha Shisui, entah dia berasal dari mana sampai menghancurkan masterpiece ini. My treasure!_ Batin Sai emosi.

_Uchiha tolol, matanya pasti sudah buta! And what the hell he's broke my Sakura-chan?_ Protes Suigetsu.

_Sakura-chan(un)…,_ batin Juugo, Kisame, Hidan, Deidara, Zetsu dan Tobi sedih melihat Sakura yang rapuh itu.

_Uchiha bodoh, apa dia tidak melihat art sempurna dalam sosok Sakura? Dia tidak waras!_ Batin Sasori sebal.

_Uchiha tolol,_ maki Kakuzu sebal.

_Kakak…,_ batin Gaara dan Kankurou.

"_Kau tahu, Sakura? Semuanya tidak semudah yang kau bayangkan. Kau takkan pernah tau bagaimana rasanya berada disamping orang yang kau cintai tapi tak bisa kau miliki"_

Kankurou terdiam mengingat kata-kata kejam yang pernah dia ucapakan pada Sakura jumat lalu. Saat ini dihadapannya Sakura sedang menangisi cintanya.

_Sial, kenapa aku bicara begitu tanpa pernah sadar. Ya, dia yang paling tahu dengan jelas bagaimana rasanya berada disamping orang yang dicintai tetapi tidak bisa dimiliki. Karena itu dia sebisa mungkin selalu mengingatkan hubungan darah ini. Untuk melindungi perasaanku dan Gaara. Agar kami tidak tersakiti, _batin Kankurou. _Kenapa aku tidak pernah menyadarinya?_

_Shisui… Kenapa tidak pernah terlintas dalam benakku? Sudah berapa lama? Sudah berapa lama kakak terperangkap dalam rasa yang menyakitkan ini? Kenapa dia selalu berhasil menutupinya? Dan kenapa bahkan Temari dan Shisui tidak ada yang menyadarinya? Kenapa?_ Batin Gaara penuh tanya.

Mereka mengerti jelas kenapa selama ini Sakura menutupi perasaannya. Dia tidak ingin merenggut kebahagian Temari. Mereka tak bisa mengatakan pada Temari untuk melepaskan Shisui untuk Sakura karena mereka tahu seberapa bahagianya Temari saat bersama Shisui. Dan Sakura tahu jelas itu. Tapi Sakura menolak kalau mereka harus berpisah hanya karena memikirkan perasaanya, karena itu dia hanya diam dan membuat orang tidak menyadari perasaannya.

Mereka menatap Sakura yang masih terisak. Prihatin, namun hati mereka juga sama sakitnya dan sama sesaknya seperti Sakura melihatnya seperti itu. Perlahan, Sakura kembali menguasai dan mengambil kontrol balik dalam dirinya. Isakannya mulai berkurang.

"Maaf…" bisik Sakura lirih. "Tolong anggap saja hal ini tak pernah terjadi" kata Sakura serak masih sedikit terisak.

"Tidak bisa, un!" protes Deidara.

"Setelah kau menangis seperti itu? You're fucking joking, right" kata Hidan menahan emosinya yang semakin meluap.

"Kitten, we can handle it. We promise" kata Kisame mantap.

"Don't" tolak Sakura. "Please don't" ulang Sakura.

"Kau pikir kami bisa diam saja? Setelah apa yang kami lihat?" protes Suigetsu.

"Lalu kalian mau apa? Menghancurkan hubungan Temari dan Shisui? Go on, do it. And I will kill my self if they broke up" kata Sakura mengancam. "I'm seriously did!"

Semua terdiam. Kini tatapan rapuh Sakura berubah menjadi kemarahan. Dia sangat marah karena mereka berniat untuk menghancurkan kebahagian Temari.

"Sakura, dear…" Madara mencoba menenangkan.

" !" usir Sakura. "Get out, now!" serunya.

"Sakura…" nada Sasuke terdengar cemas saat ini.

"Please" pintanya lirih. "Don't ever pity me. I'll be fine. With my own way" kata Sakura tersenyum. "I will"

Perkataan Sakura malah membuat mereka cemas. Mereka menatap Sakura semakin cemas. Gaara mengangguk tanda dia akan mengurus Sakura setelah ini. Pada akhirnya mereka semua keluar meninggalkan Gaara, Kankurou dan Sakura bertiga.

"Thank you" bisik Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Gaara.

Kankurou membuka tas Sakura. Dia tahu, Sakura pasti selalu membawa kota first aid kemanapun dia pergi. Kankurou membuka sepatu balet Sakura dan memperlihatkan luka memar dan kuku-kuku jari yang luka. Kankurou mengobatinya secara perlahan, namun Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya seperti tidak merasakan apapun.

Setelah itu mereka hanya terdiam. Larut dalam pikirannya masing-masing tanpa kata. Mereka bahkan tak menyadari kalau mereka terdiam lebih dari 3 jam. Malam sudah menghampiri dan waktu menunjukan pukul 8 lewat. Sakura bangkit berdiri sambil memegang bahu Gaara sebagai tumpuannya.

"Let's go home. I'll cook dinner" kata Sakura tersenyum.

Keduanya mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri. Gaara yang menggendong Sakura hingga masuk ke mobil. Kankurou yang membawa mobil Sakura sedangkan Sakura ikut di mobil Gaara. Mereka menuju ke apartemen Sakura. Sampai disana Kankurou mandi duluan sementara Sakura dibantu oleh Gaara memasak makan malam. Setelah itu gantian Gaara yang mandi dan Kankurou yang membantu Sakura memasak. Baru setelah itu Sakura mandi dan mereka makan bersama. Sakura sudah bersikap seperti biasanya. Kankurou otomatis juga terbawa. Dan Kankurou yang manja di meja makan itu membuat Gaara sebal dan semakin merapat pada Sakura. Kali ini Sakura tidak marah, dia malah tertawa melihat tingkah adik-adiknya itu.

Gaara dan Kankurou menginap di apartemen Sakura. Sakura mengabari Temari dan Temari hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Mereka tidur ditempat tidur yang sama. Sakura yang ditengah. Tentu saja. Keduanya memeluk kedua lengan Sakura dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Sakura bersenandung membuat mata mereka semakin berat. Ya, lagu nina bobo yang Sakura nyanyikan selalu ampuh membuat kedua adiknya tertidur.

"Anak-anak, dr. Haruno cuti karena harus pergi ke London" kata Iruka mengumumkan pada kelas 3-1 itu.

"Hah? Curang! Give her fucking back!" seru Hidan tidak terima.

"Hei, Kankurou, kenapa kau tidak mengabari kami?" protes Kisame.

"Kalian gak tanya" jawab Kankurou santai.

Kehebohan juga terjadi di dua kelas lainnya. Kelas 2-1 dan 1-1.

"Ck, Gaara! Kenapa kau tidak mengabari sebelumnya!" protes Ino mendengar kabar itu.

Gaara hanya menatap Ino dengan sebal karena keberisikannya. Namun dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Ck, kenapa kau tidak membujuknya untuk menolak, sih!" protes Tenten.

"Berisik" jawab Gaara sebal.

Kembali ke kelas 3-1.

"Kenapa kau tidak membujuknya, un!" protes Deidara. (Ah, kalian bingung kenapa Deidara ada dikelas 3-1? Dia dan Akatsuki di kelas 2-1 langsung ngacir kekelas 3-1 begitu dengar kabar itu. Sedangkan Rookie 9 di kelas 2-1 langsung ngacir ke kelas 1-1)

"Huwaaaaa, Sakura-chan!" rengek Tobi, Juugo (WTF even Juugo whined?), dan Suigetsu.

"Berisik" kata Madara, Itachi, dan Sasori sebal.

"Enough" kata Pein mengambil andil.

"Kankurou, jawab saja pertanyaan mereka supaya mereka cepat pergi" kata Konan sebal. Padahal dia juga pengen tahu kenapa Kankurou tidak bisa menahan Sakura.

"Aku sudah mencoba untuk membujuknya, ok? Tapi dia bilang…"

"_For the ninth times, Kankurou. No. I won't canceling my flight" kata Sakura selagi Packing._

"_Ck, kenapa, sih? Itu hal yang merepotkan, tahu!" kata Kankurou sebal._

"_Merepotkan? Tidak bagiku, Sabaku Kankurou" kata Sakura sebal karena tingkah adiknya ini. "I'm a doctor, Sabaku Kankurou. Sudah tugasku untuk menambah ilmu lewat penyuluhan. Dan saat ini aku mendapat kesempatan untuk ikut symposium di London. Aku tidak akan melepasnya. Never" kata Sakura mantap._

"Nah itulah yang dia katakan" kata Kankurou. "Dan ketika aku minta untuk terakhir kalinya di bandara dia malah memanggil security untuk membawaku keluar bandara dengan paksa" kata Kankurou merinding mengingat moment itu.

_Ah, aku kadang suka lupa kalau ternyata dia adalah seorang dokter,_ pikir yang lainnya.

Sakura kini berada di London. Dan, ya, dia sudah menyuruh Temari dan Shisui agar para stalkernya tetap berada di Jepang saat ini. 3 hari symposium kini berakhir. Sakura masih diberikan 3 hari lagi untuk berlibur dan tetap stay in London.

SAKURA P.O.V

London… kota yang tidak asing bagiku. Aku kembali menginjakan kakiku kembali di sini setelah lewat 7 tahun sejak tragedy yang makin menambah mimpi burukku. Aku sampai sekarang masih tak percaya aku kembali lagi kesini. Kota ini menjadi saksi hancurnya mimpiku dulu, ketika umurku 12 tahun. Tapi kali ini tidak, aku takkan lagi melepaskannya. Sampai matipun aku takkan melepaskan gelar dokterku. Apapun yang terjadi, bahkan jika orang itu datang padaku dan hendak merebutnya, aku takkan lagi menyerah.

Aku bukan lagi anak-anak yang ketakutan dan membiarkan orang-orang menghancurkan mimpiku begitu saja. Aku tidak akan mundur. Well, benar, aku takut. Aku bahkan melakukan banyak terapi yang memakan waktu lama untuk menghilangkan semua mimpi burukku, tapi sekarang baru kusadari, mimpi itu bisa kembali kapan saja. Tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Saat ini sudah seharusnya untuk melawan. Aku akan melawan mimpi buruk itu. Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan caraku sendiri.

NORMAL P.O.V

Sakura menghirup udara segar di sebuah taman kota didekat hotelnya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan membebaskan dirinya merasakan hembusan angin.

"dr. Haruno, saya diutus untuk menjemput anda" kata seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian hitam-hitam didepan Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap pria itu. Dia menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan bangkit berdiri mengikuti pria itu menuju mobil yang sudah disediakan untukknya. Sakura duduk dengan tenang sambil terus saja menatap keluar jendela.

_Aku tahu saat ini akan datang cepat atau lambat. Tapi aku takkan lari lagi, aku akan tunjukan padanya. Kegagalannya, aku akan tunjukan dia takkan bisa lagi menghancurkan hidupku,_ batin Sakura.

Sakura menenangkan tangannya yang bergetar. Ya, dia takut. Tapi dia takkan pernah mundur. Tidak. Dia sudah melepaskan mimpinya sebagai fotografer 7 tahun lalu. Kali ini tidak.

Sakura dibawa kesebuah restoran mewah untuk sarapan. Dia menunggu hingga seorang pria penuh wibawa dengan rambut blonde dan jade eyes duduk dihadapannya. Ayahnya. Dialah sumber mimpi buruk Sakura selama ini. Setiap perkataannya menyayat hati Sakura.

"Kau ternyata sudah dewasa" kata ayahnya berdehem.

"Ya, seperti yang anda lihat, Mr. Sabaku" jawab Sakura formal.

Ayah Sakura terkejut melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan karakter kuat dan muka datar seperti itu. Sakura bahkan memanggilnya dengan nama keluarganya, seakan mereka adalah orang asing. Ayah Sakura menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan wajah stoicnya.

"Kudengar kau datang kesini karena menghadiri symposium" kata ayahnya.

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangannya erat. Dia tetap tidak mengubah raut wajahnya yang tetap datar.

"Itu benar, Mr. Sabaku. Dan saya yakin anda sudah mendengar saya merupakan dokter termuda yang dicetak oleh Cambridge University" jawab Sakura kalem. "Jika anda tidak keberatan, bisa tolong anda jelaskan dengan cepat kenapa anda ingin bertemu saya disini? Karena saya tidak punya banyak waktu"

Ayah Sakura tertegun. Bagaimana bisa posisi mereka terbalik saat ini? Dia mengisyaratkan sekertaris pribadinya untuk memberikan file yang dimintanya lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura.

"Selesaikan kasus ini dan kau bisa kembali kedalam keluarga Sabaku" kata ayahnya. "Secepatnya. Kalau kau gagal, kau tahu betul berapa besar kerugiannya"

Sakura tetap memandang datar tapi dalam hatinya terasa sangat sesak. Dia menerima file itu dan membukanya.

"Kurasa hanya itu. Aku harus pergi" kata ayah Sakura bangkit berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Dad" panggil Sakura lirih.

Ayah Sakura terkejut ketika Sakura memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu. Dia berbalik dan menatap Sakura yang tidak menatapnya melainkan memandang lurus kedepan. Ketempat duduknya tadi.

"Apa ayah masih ingat kenapa ayah dan ibu bercerai?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Itu sudah cerita lama. Dan seingatku kami bercerai karena dia punya selingkuhan dan dia hanya membawamu" kata ayahnya.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap ayahnya yang masih berdiri diam. Sakura bangkit berdiri dan pergi melewati ayahnya begitu saja.

"Perbincangan yang menarik, Mr. Sabaku" kata Sakura formal lalu pergi meninggalkan ayahnya yang terpaku.

Selama satu minggu lebih, Sakura sibuk dan lembur mengerjakan proyek besar yang ayahnya berikan padanya. Dan ya, proyek itu sukses. Dan kini, Sakura berada di kantor pribadi ayahnya, dan ayahnya duduk dimeja itu.

"Aku tidak berharap kembali sebagai seorang Sabaku" kata Sakura datar. "Aku hanya ingin menunjukan kemampuanku"

"Sakura…"

"dr. Haruno, please" potong Sakura. "Aku berjuang untuk menjadi dokter jadi tolong jangan hilangkan begitu saja gelar yang kuraih"

"Itu hanya sekedar gelar jika kau ada dalam keluarga Sabaku" kata ayahnya datar.

"Mr. Sabaku" potong Sakura. Lagi-lagi membuat ayah Sakura terkejut dengan panggilan itu. "Jika tidak ada keperluan, maka saya akan pergi"

Sakura beranjak pergi namun langkahnya terhenti dan berbalik.

"Taukah anda sebenarnya apa alasan anda dan ibu bercerai?" tanya Sakura.

Ayah Sakura tetap terdiam.

"Karena anda takut padaku" jawab Sakura tenang.

Ayah Sakura kini terkejut amat sangat. Keblatan kenangan kelamnya kembali dalam otaknya dengan cepat.

"Anda takut akan kecerdasanku yang akan menghancurkan perusahaan ini. Aku dulu merasa tertekan karena memiliki kecerdasaan seperti ini, karena anda. Kecerdasaanku menjadi mimpi burukku. Aku terlalu polos dan cukup bodoh tidak menggunakan kecerdasaanku 7 tahun lalu. Ketika anda merenggut mimpiku sebagai fotografer profesional. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi, Mr. Sabaku. Kau tidak akan kuijinkan menyentuh hidupku lagi, jika anda berani masuk kembali dalam hidupku akan kugunakan kecerdasanku untuk menghancurkan apa yang sudah keluarga Sabaku pertahankan sampai saat ini. Tanpa tersisa" kata Sakura dalam dan penuh kebencian. "Ini adalah peringatan yang terakhir kalinya, Mr. Sabaku. I'm off" kata Sakura lalu pergi.

Namun ketika Sakura berbalik, air matanya menetes tanpa bisa dikendalikannya. Dia menuju kekamar hotelnya dan menangis, menjerit, meluapkan semua kekesalannya dan emosinya disana. Kesesakannya. Ya, dia sudah berhasil memukul mundur ayahnya, sumber mimpi buruknya. Tapi kenapa rasanya tetap sesak? Kenapa? Sakura segera mempacking semua barang-barangnya dan menuju bandara. Kembali ke Jepang.

Sedangkan ayah Sakura tetap terdiam. Perlahan lelehan air matanyapun jatuh kepipinya. Dia tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika istrinya, istri yang dicintainya meninggal dia tidak menangis. Dia tidak menangis ketika dia membuang istrinya 14 tahun yang lalu dan mengasingkannya bersama anaknya. Anak keduanya. Kenapa baru saat ini dia menyesalinya? Gadis itu muncul dan berusaha tegar didepannya, tapi dia tahu seberapa hancurnya anak kedua perempuannya itu. Dia tahu jelas seberapa banyak luka dan seberapa dalamnya luka yang diberikan pada gadis cantik pemilik mata emerald yang sama dengannya. Kenapa selama ini dia baru menyadarinya? Kenapa selama ini dia baru mendapatkan kembali hatinya yang hilang? Ketika dilihatnya gadis itu sudah terlalu hancur dan tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Dia takkan pernah bisa mengobati semua luka itu. Tidak ada yang bisa. Sampai kapanpun, luka itu tidak akan sembuh dan akan terus terbuka.

Hari ini adalah peringatan kematian ibu Sakura. Sakura tidak pernah menunjukan keberadaannya sejak kembali dari London 2 hari yang lalu. Dia sudah minta cutinya di perpanjang. Seluruh Rookie 9, Akatsuki, Temari dan Shisui berkunjung ke makan ibu Sakura yang diiringi rintikan hujan. Mereka menemui seorang wanita dengan rambut blonde dan berdada besar mengenakan kimono hitam berdiri didepan makan ibu Sakura.

"Ano…" Temari memanggil orang itu.

Orang itu menatap para pemuda-pemudi itu lalu tersenyum.

"Kau…" orang itu terkejut.

"Ah, aku Temari. Dan mereka adik-adikku Gaara dan Kankurou" kata Temari memperkenalkan. "Anda berdiri dimakam ibu saya"

"Ah, ya. Salam kenal. Aku adalah Dr. Tsunade. Aku teman SMA ibu kalian dan juga dokternya" kata Tsunade memperkenalkan diri. "Oh, ya, dimana Sakura?"

"Anda kenal Sakura?" tanya Kankurou terkejut.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku melihatnya bertumbuh sejak umurnya 5 tahun. Sayang sekali 2 tahun lalu dia kembali dan kami berpisah. Well, aku juga merupakan dosen pembimbingnya" tutur Tsunade.

"Sakura pergi ke London 2 minggu lalu. Sepertinya dia belom kembali" kata Gaara datar.

Tsunade membelalak ngeri dan terkejut.

"Dia? Pergi ke London?" tanya Tsunade terkejut dan nadanya meninggi. "Sendirian?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Apa kalian gila? Kalian tidak tahu traumanya dengan kota London? Kalian ingin membunuhnya dengan semua mimpi buruk itu?" seru Tsunade lost control.

Semua terkejut dengan emosi Tsunade yang tiba-tiba mencuat begitu saja. Namun yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sakura datang dalam diam dan keadaannya basah kuyup.

"Sakura… Sakura, dear… are you fine?" tanya Tsunade cemas memeluk Sakura.

"Aku bertemu dengannya…" bisik Sakura lirih dan terbata.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Gaara.

"A… ayah…" katanya gemetar.

Semuanya membeku.

"Are you fine, dear? Oh, God, apa lagi yang dilakukannya kali ini?" maki Tsunade kesal. "Dear Sakura, it's okay right? I'll contact all my friends to give you special teraphy, okay?"

"Shissou… aku sudah memukulnya mundur" kata Sakura bergetar. "Tapi rasanya masih tetap sama sakitnya disini" kata Sakura lirih mencengkram dadanya. Jantungnya. "Bahkan saat ini rasanya jauh lebih sakit…"

"Sakura…"

Tsunade tidak kuat melihat Sakura yang hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Sakura terjatuh pingsan. Akhirnya diputuskan untuk berkumpul di rumah keluarga Sabaku. Setelah mengurus Sakura, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang tamu menunggu Tsunade memulai membuka semua rahasia yang tertutup rapat satu persatu. Tsunade duduk dan berdehem.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu Sakura yang berumur 5 tahun, aku langsung sadar ada yang aneh dalam diri Sakura. Dia menyembunyikan kehancurannya. Aku membuatnya bicara dan membantunya bangkit dengan semua terapi yang menghilangkan mimpi buruknya. Sakura kembali bangkit dan berani menjalani hidupnya. Menjadi fotografer adalah impiannya. Namun setelah kontes fotografer profesional di London, Sakura kembali hancur. Karena orang yang sama, ayahnya. Aku kembali membantu Sakura untuk bangkit dengan berbagai terapi, yang kedua lebih sulit. Membuatnya kembali berjuang meraih mimpinya yang baru. Menjadi seorang dokter. Dan saat ini, kulihat Sakura kembali hancur. Tapi dia sudah membalaskan semuanya" kata Tsunade menceritakan. "7 tahun lalu, ayahnya memaksanya untuk berhenti dari dunia fotografi. Dia menghancurkannya tanpa ampun. Apa kalian tahu? Dia hampir bunuh diri saat itu. Dan hal itu membuat Sakura trauma untuk kembali ke London. Tapi setelah apa yang Sakura katakan, kurasa dia sadar sudah saatnya memukul mundur semua mimpi buruknya. Tapi ada yang tidak disadarinya, sekuat apapun dia mengalahkan mimpi itu, lukanya takkan pernah terobati. Kehancurannya takkan pernah berakhir" kata Tsunade lirih.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi antara Sakura dan Mr. Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Kalian tidak tahu?" tanya Tsunade heran.

Semua menggeleng.

"Temari, Kankurou, Gaara, kalian tidak tahu kenapa orang tua kalian bercerai?" tanya Tsunade heran.

Mereka menggeleng.

"Mungkin ibu punya selingkuhan" kata Kankurou asal.

"Jangan asal, Kankurou" tegur Temari yang sebenarnya tadi mau menjawab hal yang sama.

FLASHBACK_

"_Kecerdasannya mengerikan" kata Mr. Sabaku (ayah Sakura)_

"_Dia anakmu!" kata Mrs. Sabaku (ibu Sakura)_

"_Dia tidak normal! Kecerdasannya yang mengerikan suatu saat akan menjadi boomerang bagi keluarga ini! Dia bukan anakku!"seru Mr. Sabaku._

"_Dia itu jelas-jelas anakmu! Lihat mata emeraldnya itu! Itu jelas-jelas matamu!" balas Mrs. Sabaku._

"_Dia tidak normal! Lihat betapa berbedanya dia dengan Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara!" seru Mr. Sabaku._

"_Aku ingin cerai!" kata Mrs. Sabaku._

"_Tidak masalah" jawab Mr. Sabaku datar._

"_Aku akan bawa Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara" kata Mrs. Sabaku lagi._

"_Tidak, kau bawa Sakura. Dan pergilah sekarang juga!" usir Mr. Sabaku._

Semua terdiam mendengar cerita Tsunade itu.

"Sakura… dia tahu semua itu…?" tanya Madara suaranya bergetar.

"Dia cukup cerdas untuk mengerti dan mengingat semua itu dengan jelas sampai saat ini" kata Tsunade sedih.

"Lalu ibu…" Temari tidak melanjutkan.

"Ibu kalian menderita sedikit kelainan jiwa sejak saat itu" kata Tsunade. "Dia menganggap dirinya yang saat ini tinggal bersama dengan kalian" kata Tsunade lirih. "Apa kalian tahu apa yang paling menyakitkan bagi Sakura? Sejak keluar dari rumah itu, ibu kalian tidak pernah lagi memanggil namanya. Dia memanggil Sakura dengan namamu, Temari. Bahkan sampai dia meninggal" kata Tsunade sedih.

Perlahan air mata mengalir jatuh ke pipi mulus Temari. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak pernah sadar akan kehancuran Sakura selama dua tahun ini?

"Kau tahu? Kecerdasannya dan keadaan membuatnya harus berpikir dewasa sebelum waktunya. Dia tidak bisa memberontak, terbiasa menyembunyikan kehancurannya, dia bahkan pernah kehilangan semua ekspressi wajahnya. Hidup seperti mayat dan no soul" kata Tsunade sedih. "Kalian takkan pernah bisa membayangkan seberapa banyak kesakitan yang telah dilaluinya selama ini"

Phone cell Tsunade berdering. Tsunade keluar dari ruangan itu lalu mengangkatnya. Tampaknya, Tsunade berbicara cukup serius di phone cellnya. Tsunade menutup phone cellnya dan ditemuinya Sakura berdiri dengan pucat didepannya.

"Sakura…"

"What happened?" tanya Sakura menahan amarah.

Mendengar suara Sakura mereka segera keluar dari ruangan itu.

"What happened?" serunya.

"Tadi itu… Shizune…" kata Tsunade terbata. "Toushi… Shizune bilang Toushi diculik" kata Tsunade gemetar.

Sakura langsung mengambil mantelnya dan beranjak pergi. Namun Tsunade menahannya.

"Pikirkan dengan tenang, Sakura!"

"Tenang? Anda bilang tenang? Toushi diculik, Shissou! ANAKKU diculik!" seru Sakura frustasi dan marah.

Para Rookie 9 dan Akatsuki terdiam. Terkejut. Tak menyangka Sakura sudah memiliki anak. Siapa ayahnya?

"Kita tidak tahu siapa yang menculiknya! Kita tidak bisa bertindak gegabah!" kata Tsunade menenangkan.

"Kemungkinan besar Mr. Sabaku yang merencanakannya" kata Sakura marah.

"Sebaiknya kita check dulu" kata Gaara mencoba tenang.

"Tidak ada yang tahu tentang anakmu, Sakura. Bahkan Mr. Sabakupun tidak" kata Tsunade.

"Kita tidak tahu seberapa jauh dia sudah menyelidikiku, Shissou" kata Sakura setengah berteriak. Tidak ada lagi ketenangan yang tersisa dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan menghubungi ayah" kata Kankurou takut-takut.

"Kurasa lebih baik kita berunding di ruang tamu" kata Madara mengambil alih situasi.

"There's no time…" Sakura hendak protes.

"Aku akan segera hubungi keamanan keluarga Uchiha untuk mencari…" Itachi menelan ludah. "Anakmu" katanya bergumam.

Dengan segala pertimbangan, akhirnya Sakura setuju untuk kembali berunding di ruang tamu. Sakura memberi ciri-ciri Toushi. Dia anak umur 3 tahun dengan mata onyx dan rambut merah. Dia cerdas, dia sudah bisa berbicara lancar bahasa Inggris dan bahasa Jepang, dia berbeda dengan anak-anak umur 3 tahun pada umumnya.

Kankurou berusaha menghubungi ayahnya, dan setelah tersambung Gaara yang bicara dengan marah. Tapi ayahnya berkata dia tidak tahu-menahu soal itu. Sakura mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Jika anda melanggar peringatan yang kuberikan, anda tahu jelas resiko apa yang akan ditanggung" kata Sakura penuh kebencian.

"Aku mengerti" kaya Mr. Sabaku mengangguk hormat. "Aku akan kirim bantuan untuk mencarinya"

"Tidak perlu" tolak Sakura. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari anda sama sekali" kata Sakura datar lalu memutuskan hubungan telepon itu.

"Sakura… bisakah aku bicara padamu sebentar?" tanya Tsunade.

"Aku ikut" kata Temari. "Aku kakaknya dan aku jelas harus tahu apapun yang menyangkut ini" katanya tegas.

"No, Kankurou, Gaara!" tolak Sakura bahkan sebelum mereka meminta untuk ikut terlibat.

"Follow me" kata Temari beranjak pergi.

"Kankurou, Gaara, jangan berani menguping. Ini adalah peringatan" kata Sakura dingin lalu pergi dari ruangan itu bersama Temari dan Tsunade meninggalkan Gaara yang terkejut dan Kankurou yang ketakutan dan ngumpet dibelakang Shisui.

Mereka pergi ke sebuah ruangan. Temari mengunci pintunya. Mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja bundar berukuran kecil.

"Jadi, kapan kau pertama kali mengandung Toushi?" tanya Temari.

"Sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu" jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukanku, Sakura?" tanya Temari sebal.

"Onee-chan, tidak bertanya" jawab Sakura malas.

"SA-KU-RA-!" seru Temari sebal.

"Aku sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan keberadaan Toushi, okay? Agar dia aman" jawab Sakura. "Karena itu sejak aku pindah ke Jepang, shissou yang merawat Toushi. Sedangkan aku hanya menengok sebulan sekali saja"

"Hm, itu alasannya kau kadang suka menghilang" kata Temari manggut-manggut.

"Nah, sekarang kita ke pokok pembicaraan yang sebenarnya. Bukannya sudah saatnya kau memberitahukan siapa ayah Toushi sebenarnya, Sakura" kata Tsunade.

"Wait, what? Tsunade-san, anda tidak tahu siapa ayah Toushi?" tanya Temari terkejut.

"Adikmu cukup keras kepala untuk tidak memberitahukannya" kata Tsunade sebal.

Temari menatap Sakura sebal.

"Siapapun ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak penting, okay?" kata Sakura malas jika topik ini dibahas. "Yang penting sekarang kita harus menemui Toushi"

"Ayah anak ini harus jelas!" kata Temari. "For God's Sake, Sakura, bisakah kau cukup menyebutkan namanya!" kata Temari tidak sabaran.

"Aku tidak tahu" jawab Sakura pelan.

"HAH?" seru keduanya. "Bisa tolong ulangi?" tanya Tsunade.

"I don't know" kata Sakura bergumam cepat.

"Adunno? Ya, ampun, siapa orang yang punya nama jelek seperti itu?" tanya Temari heran. Tsunade mengangguk setuju.

Sakura sweatdrop. Apakah kakak dan mantan dosen pembimbingnya ini benar-benar idiot? Sakura menghela nafas. Ya, seperti ini lebih baik. Dia tidak perlu benar-benar membuka siapa ayah Toushi sebenarnya.

"And WHAT THE HECK si Adunno itu tidak bertanggungjawab!" seru Temari mengamuk.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu. Cuek. Kakaknya terus mengomel begitu juga Tsunade. Dan mereka menyusun rencana untuk membuat si Adunno itu menderita seumur hidup. Sakura menghela nafas, bagaimana bisa dia harus stuck dengan kedua orang bodoh ini?

BRAK! Pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

"Sudah ditemukan" kata Kankurou terengah-engah.

Mata Sakura membelalak. Kankurou mengucapkan nama tempatnya dan langsung saja Sakura melesat keluar rumah itu menyambar kunci yang dipegang Itachi dan mengendarai Porsche milik Itachi dengan kecepatan tinggi bahkan sebelum mereka semua bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Mereka langsung mengejar mobil milik Itachi yang dikendarai gila-gilaan oleh Sakura menuju sebuah hotel mewah ditengah kota. Sakura langsung menuju lift menekan tombol 37 dan langsung menuju kamar 3691.

Sakura dengan tidak sabar membel kamar itu dan juga menggedornya. Seseorang membukakan pintu kamar itu. Seorang cowok tampan dengan rambut putih dikuncir dan kacamata bulat menunjukan betapa cerdasnya orang itu.

Yang lain sampai melihat Sakura yang terpaku dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa didepan cowok nan tampan itu. Toushi keluar dari kamar itu. Wajahnya yang baby face, rambut merah, dan juga mata onyx bulat bisa membuat siapa saja mimisan melihat kelucuannya.

"Mama" kata Toushi mengangkat kedua tangannya kepada Sakura minta gendong.

Sakura tersadar dan menggendong anaknya yang berumur 3 tahun itu. Tsunade dan Shizune baru saja tiba di tempat itu.

"Yakushi?" tanya Tsunade terkejut. "Kau Kabuto Yakushi, kan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

"Shissou, minna, arigatou" kata Sakura berterima kasih. "Shissou, bisa tolong jaga Toushi? Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan Kabuto" kata Sakura menyerahkan Toushi kepada Tsunade. "Kalian juga, terima kasih, tapi kuminta kalian bisa kembali sekarang"

Terdengar seruan protes dari mereka, namun Kabuto menarik Sakura masuk ke kamar hotelnya dan langsung menguncinya tanpa menghiraukan seruan protes dari mereka semua. Tsunade menenangkan mereka semua dan berhasil membuat mereka semua menurut dan ikut pulang. Sementara di kamar hotel, Kabuto meletakan kedua tangannya disisi tubuh Sakura dan menciumi jenjang leher Sakura.

"Kabuto…" desah Sakura.

"Shhhh…" kata Kabuto. "Taukah kau betapa gilanya aku ketika kau meninggalkanku 4 tahun yang lalu? Tanpa sebab yang jelas? Dan sekarang kau memiliki anak. You drive me insane, Sakura" kata Kabuto menggeram.

"Kabuto…" desah Sakura merasakan hembusan nafas frustasi Kabuto di jenjang lehernya.

Dan malam itu berlalu sejalannya Kabuto mengklaim tubuh indah Sakura. Sedangkan di kediaman keluarga Sabaku.

"Auntie Temari, Uncle Gaara, Uncle Kankurou" kata Toushi menunjuk paman dan bibinya dengan suara datarnya juga. "Lalu mereka murid-murid Mama"

"Kau… lucu sekali! Cerdas seperti Sakura!" seru Temari gemas menghambur dan memeluk Toushi dengan gemas.

"Ne, Toushi, apa yang tadi Uncle Yakushi lakukan padamu?" tanya Shizune cemas.

"Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa" kata Toushi menggeleng. "Dia hanya menanyakan siapa ayahku, apakah aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan seperti apa ayahku" jawab Toushi kalem.

"Serius? Lalu apa jawabmu?" tanya Tsunade penasaran.

"Aku bilang aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku pernah bertemu dengannya, dan mama bilang ayah adalah orang yang cerdas dan menawan, egois, tapi juga romantis" jawab Toushi datar.

Semua terdiam. Dari jawaban Toushi, intinya Sakura memuja ayah Toushi dengan sangat. Tsunade berpikir.

"Jadi, Toushi, kau tahu siapa ayahmu?" tanya Gaara jongkok agar tingginya sama dengan Toushi. Toushi mengangguk. "Bisa beritahu aku?" Toushi menggeleng.

_Tu, tu, tunggu dulu. Cerdas? Egois? Aku hanya tahu ada satu cowok dengan kriteria seperti itu dan pernah jadian dengan Sakura. Hanya Yakushi Kabuto. Tunggu dulu, setelah mereka berpisah Sakura hamil, Sakura meninggalkan Yakushi tanpa sebab. Toushi… kenapa aku tidak menyadari bentuk wajah dan warna mata yang sama dengan Yakushi, dan warna rambut merah itu karena ketika Sakura hamil dia memikirkan ibunya dan juga Gaara, adiknya. Pantas saja rambutnya merah. Kenapa selama ini aku tak menyadarinya,_ batin Tsunade merangkai semua memorinya.

"Tsunade-san? Ada yang ingin anda katakan?" tanya Sasuke.

"Toushi-chan, apa Sakura-chan pernah menyebutkan nama ayahmu?" tanya Tsunade.

"Tidak, tapi aku tahu setelah bertemu dengannya" kata Toushi datar. "Grandma Tsunade, ayah masih mencintai Mama, dia bilang seperti itu" jawab Toushi yakin.

"Shizune, antar Toushi ke kamarnya" kata Kankurou.

Setelah Toushi keluar dari ruangan itu, mereka langsung merapat ke Tsunade penasaran. Mereka yakin Tsunade sudah tahu siapa ayah Toushi sebenarnya.

"Kabuto Yakushi… aku yakin hanya dia satu-satunya yang jadi kemungkinan ayah Toushi" kata Tsunade menghela nafas. "Aku baru saja menyadarinya"

"Tu, tunggu dulu, tapi dia tadi mempertanyakan siapa ayah Toushi artinya…" Sasori tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena angguka Tsunade.

"Sakura memutuskan hubungan mereka ketika dia sadar sudah hamil 2 minggu. Bertepatan dengan mutasi kerja Yakushi. Tanpa penjelasan, Sakura menghilang dalam hidup Yakushi" kata Tsunade. "Ck, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang?"

"Yakin anak cowok tampan itu? Maksudku bisa saja anak orang lain? Warna rambutnya mirip dengan Gaara dan Sasori" kata Ino ragu.

"Ya ampun, Yamanaka, kita semua tahu tidak mungkin dr. Haruno selingkuh, tolol" kata Sai dingin membungkam mulut Ino.

"Ketika mengandung, pikiran Sakura tersita dengan ibunya dan juga dia sempat memikirkan Gaara, mengingat Gaara empat tahun lalu membuat masalah besar-besaran dalam keluarga Sabaku" jawab Tsunade. "Ya, Temari, dia sudah mengikuti pertumbuhan kalian dari jauh. Entah bagaimana anak itu mendapatkannya" katanya menyela ucapan yang belum sempat terucap dari bibir Temari.

Sakura keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai bajunya. Matanya tertarik dengan sebuah kartu di atas meja hotel itu. Dia membuka dan membaca kartu itu. Kabuto baru saja terbangun dan melihat Sakura sedang membaca kartu undangan itu dengan seksama.

"Sakura?" tanya Kabuto.

"Kau akan menikah?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Tidak jika kau yang minta" jawab Kabuto bangkit dari tempat tidur itu. "Sakura… mintalah padaku… agar hubungan kita kembali, untuk memulai dari awal…" pinta Kabuto merengkuh wajah cantik Sakura.

"Kabuto… aku minta kau untuk menikahinya" kata Sakura membuat hati Kabuto hancur seketika.

"Sakura… kau mencintaiku bukan? Kenapa, Sakura? Please…"

"Aku mencintai ayah Toushi, bukan kau. Bukan kau yang sekarang" kata Sakura datar. "Sampai sekarang aku masih berharap dia kembali kepadaku, dan aku tidak mengharapkanmu"

"Lalu kenapa kau…"

"Anggap saja itu hadiah untuk pesta lajangmu, Kabuto" kata Sakura. "Selamat tinggal" jawab Sakura lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar hotel itu tanpa ragu.

Namun lagi-lagi dia tidak bisa jujur dengan perasaannya. Dia hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil melangkah keluar. Kabuto hanya terpaku menatap kepergian wanita yang dicintainya tanpa bisa memintanya untuk tinggal, lagi. Kejadian yang sama 4 tahun yang lalu kembali terulang.

Pagi itu Sakura datang kekediaman Sabaku untuk menjemput Toushi. Dan sebagian Akatsuki (Akasuna Sasori, Iwa Deidara, Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Obito, Kuroi Zetsu, Hoshigaki Kisame, Gadmei Kakuzu, Yuuga Hidan, Uchiha Madara) dan Rookie 9 (Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Danzou Sai, Miwa Suigetsu, Hagate Juugo) rela menginap di kediaman Sabaku hanya untuk menunggu Sakura.

"Jadi? Bisa jelaskan bagaimana mungkin Yakushi Kabuto tidak mengetahui dialah ayah Toushi?" tanya Tsunade yang bertindak sebagai jaksa(?) di persidangan pagi itu.

"Kami melakukannya ketika dia mabuk" jawab Sakura datar. "Bisakah aku membawa Toushi pergi sekarang juga? Aku ingin bersantai" kata Sakura tidak sabaran.

"Jadi? Sekarang kalian sudah balikan? Berencana menikah?" tanya Temari membuat yang lainnya tersendak.

"Tidak" jawab Sakura datar membuat mereka bernafas lega dan juga penasaran. "Kami memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semuanya, lagi" jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-chan…" kata Shizune sedih.

"I'm fine, Shizune-san" kata Sakura serak. "Sekarang, bisakah biarkan aku pulang bersama Toushi?" tanya Sakura.


End file.
